Assembling the Pieces
by pampoo
Summary: Fem!Naruto gets lost in a new seal she creates and her world falls apart. Her fiancé, Sabaku no Gaara, finds her, but is it the Naruto he knows and loves? Not quite. Struggling to assemble the pieces, Naruto meets a monster she had forgotten. They both will have to face doubts, betrayals, new extremes and old scores to settle in order to keep what is dear to them. GaaraxFemNaru
1. Chapter 1:Gaara

**It's a shame that there is not enough Gaara/FemNaruto stories, so I decided to give this pairing a little love, I think they are perfect for each other :3 Hope you like it!**

* * *

Disclamer: _I do not own Naruto_ and make no money from this.

**Summary:** Fem!Naruto gets sucked in a new seal she makes. Her fiancé, Sabaku no Gaara, finds her, but is it the Naruto he knows and loves? Not quite. Struggling to get back, Naruto meets a monster she had forgotten. They both will have to face doubts, betrayals, new extremes and old scores to settle in order to keep what is dear to them. Romance/Drama/Humor. Gaara/FemaleNaruto

**In this fanfic, FemNaru will be referred to as both Naruto and Naru.**

**Important: This story takes place 5 years after the invasion of Konoha, meaning that Gaara and Naruto are both 17. They are together for love, not for political reasons. You may notice that in the story Gaara is a bit more opened up, but that's due to Naruto's loud persona rubbing off on him. You may also notice that Naruto is a bit more rational in some moments - that's due to Gaara's presence in her life.  
**

* * *

"Talking"

_"Talking in memories"_

_Thinking_

**Kyuubi talking/Jutsu**

koi = love; fuin = seal**  
**

**POSTED: November 28, 2012  
**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Gaara had just finished with his paperwork. Honestly, it was getting gradually annoying and he would do anything to get rid of the stacks and piles of paperwork he had to sign and stamp every single day.

_The village's strongest shinobi everyday duty is to sign contracts and stamp paper? Really? _The young Kazekage thought as he was about to head home. But not until he had checked on a certain person.

The redhead walked two floors down of the Kazekage tower. On his way, his guards and ANBU greeted him. His forty year old secretary flashed him a seductive smile and pretty much stuck her cleavage in his face. She used to do that pretty often. he remembered how his last secretary pretty much tried to rape him.

He neared a big metal door with two ANBU on post in front of it. Seeing him, the guards saluted him. Gaara just nodded politely in reply.

"Is my fiancée still in here?" He asked, his eyes pointing to the door.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." One of the shinobi replied. "She has been in the library the whole afternoon. We have been guarding and checking on her every now and then, but two hours ago, she told us not to enter. She explained she was experimenting with a new seal."

Gaara took in the information. "I understand." He pushed the door to the library open, closing it after him. The Suna library - the place where they kept the jutsu scrolls, various information, and most of the contracts. Only a select few people were allowed access to this place. That is why it was so empty and dusty. And quiet.

The quietness was torn only by soft murmurs. Gaara followed their lead.

"Come on! Did I succeed?! Yes, yes-" Then there was a sound quite similar to the one when you inflate a balloon and then let the air out. "Awww! Dammit! Nhg!"

He came to the sight of his fiancée, standing behind a large table; scrolls and books scattered all around her. Her hands and clothes were covered in chakra ink; she even had some on her cheeks, and nose. And her neck. And forehead. Her blonde hair would have been colored with it as well, had she not tied it in a messy bun.

She was leaning over the large scroll before her, painting some more characters to the already complicated scriptures on it, murmuring something and cussing under her breath.

Gaara chuckled to himself, walking closer to her, and making her look up.

Her face brightened immediately, cracking a smile. "Gaara!" She happily greeted him, letting go of the brush she was holding. She started to hug him, but stopped herself, realizing how colored her clothes were. She smiled sheepishly at him, making him sigh.

"You look so like yourself, koi." Gaara said jokingly.

"Hey, watch what you say before I add some pretty colors to your curtain dress!" The redhead chuckled yet again, amused by her threat to mess up his Kazekage robes.

He stepped closer and caressed her cheek. "But you wouldn't, yes, Naru-koi?" He asked teasingly.

Naruto thought for a moment and sighed in defeat. " No." She looked him in the eyes and smiled playfully. "But that's only 'cause you'll make me clean it!" He leaned closer to her, making their lips almost touch.

"Is that the only reason?" He asked in a low voice; there was amusement in his eyes as she sighed in defeat yet again. She gave Gaara a light kiss on the lips, careful not to color him.

"And because I love you." Naru added, making Gaara chuckle. No one else could make him smile so often. Only she.

"I love you, too, Naru-tenshi." Only she. His angel. He kissed her again, more lovingly.

He withdrew his hand from her cheek, noticing that he had some ink on it.

"Ahaha, gomen, Gaara-kun." Naruto apologized, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

The redhead just sighed and looked at his fiancée. "It's okay. But you need a shower to scrub this mess off of you, Naruto." He knew she would not be overjoyed having to rasp the ink off her face.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes in annoyance but then stopped as a certain thought crossed her mind. She smiled the most mischievous smile. "Okay. But only if you join me, Gaara-koi." She leaned in closer him, trailing a finger on his chest; their faces almost touching.

For a moment, Gaara was lost at the seductive suggestion and manner, but then cracked a small smile himself and cupped her cheek again, not worrying if he will be colored. "How would I not, koi." He kissed her more deeply this time, the tips of their tongues touching, teasing.

"Just give me 20 more minutes and I'm ready." Naruto said, withdrawing from the kiss, but pecking him a few more times, not able to resist.

"Fine, but don't be late. It's getting dark already."

"Not like I'm gonna get lost. We live right next to the Kazekage tower, you know."

Gaara smiled at the childish pout she gave him. "That's not what I meant." He leaned to whisper in her ear. "I meant to say, don't be late, so I can be with you, _inside of you_, as soon as possible, my love."

Gaara mentally congratulated himself, as he saw the light blush on Naruto's cheeks. They had something like a little contest, trying to make the other blush, given that they had been lovers. Point for Gaara.

He pecked her goodbye and exited the library. "Twenty more minutes and you are dismissed." He informed the guards and trailed down the hallway.

* * *

"Now where was I…" Naruto spoke to herself after Gaara left. She tried redoing the seal, but could not collect her thoughts, as her mind was trailing off to thoughts about going home to Gaara.

Sighing, she decided to leave the library, not even thinking of rearranging the scrolls she had taken out. After all, who would see? And she would come back to continue her work tomorrow, as she had been doing for over two weeks now.

She stepped away from the table and untied her bun. Locks of golden hair fall down, covering her back and shoulders. She stretched and yawned.

_Maybe I really could use a nice bath. _She thought to herself, looking at her hands, covered in dark ink. She could feel some of it on her face and neck._ I must be so attractive right now_. She thought, sarcastically. _Maybe I could get it off now… and leave the other part to Gaara. _

Yet again, a mischievous smile graced her features, as she remembered the last time she had a shower with her fiancé. _The activities_ they did under the shower, to be particular. And the bed. And the floor, as they rolled over and fell down. If it was going to be half as good, leaving her work half-done was completely worth it.

She made a few signs and used the Refreshing jutsu, then found an old dusted mirror. She smiled, seeing as the ink was gone off her skin. She was on her way out, when a certain scroll caught her attention. She took it out and opened it, her eyes widening at its content.

"That's it!" She exclaimed happily, rushing back to the table she had the huge scroll placed on. She grabbed her brush, put it in some ink and proceeded to add carefully a new section of characters on the empty space she found.

The scroll was huge, literally. If you unrolled it on top of the Kazekage's tower, it would probably touch the ground beneath. It was covered in characters, divided into groups and panels; some were small and tiny and some were big and had strange images next to them. These images were actually smaller seals, added to help the work of the bigger seal. Seal in a seal, nice, huh?

Naruto threw her hands in the air. "Yes!" She shouted happily. "Finally!" She had finished her original seal. Never has there ever been a time travel seal. She believed she had just created one. Moreover, she believed she had adjusted it to travel ten minutes back in time, when Gaara was still there.

She made a long row of hand sings and stopped._ If he's here after this, then I truly have succeeded. _She thought to herself, shaking her head to get rid of the hesitation. She slammed her hands on the scroll, pouring chakra in it.

Characters arranged in a circle with many lines emerging on the table, going down to the floor. Some parts of the circle were going up the bookshelves.

She inhaled deeply and put the worry aside.

"Be here after this, my love." She said for only her ears to hear.

**"Fuin!" **

Little did she know that the worry she was having was not in vain.

* * *

Yet again, I nodded, pretending to be listening to the woman standing before me. I was at the end of the hallway, when the wife of the Feudal lord of Wind appeared out of nowhere. She has been babbling non-sense for the last ten minutes or so. I tried to avert the topic and excuse myself a few times by now, but she just would not listen and would not shut up.

_Dammit. _

I just wanted to slap her across the face, go home, prepare the tub, and when Naru came back – make love to her. Instead, I was stuck with this crazed woman. She obviously thought I was interested in the matters regarding her cat, and did not hesitate to update me on them.

I completely ignored her, traveling away in my own thoughts. My eyes flickered mischievously as I stared at the wall just behind her. Two or so months ago, I had taken Naru up against that very wall. I had stayed up until late at night to sign paperwork, wanting to spend the following day with my beloved fiancée. Naruto, on the other hand hand, had thought that she wanted to surprise me and came back to Suna earlier than expected from her two week long mission. When she did not find me at home, she headed for the Kazekage tower.

Meeting in the hallway, lust and desire took over us and we did not bother finding another place to show how much we missed each other. In that time at night, there were guards only outside the building and on the roof. We were to express our love freely, not bothering to muffle the deep moans and whispers that echoed off the walls. Quite a nice surprise, indeed.

I was taken aback when the electricity in the building flickered for mere seconds before stabilizing again, only to be followed by a loud sound of an explosion that rocked the walls of the building.

"Kazekage-sa-" A guard started to inform me, but I did not need to be informed. I knew where the sound was coming from. The library.

I quickly disappeared in a swirl of sand.

* * *

**Special thanks to my wonderful, wonderful Beta x-OrigamiAngel 3**


	2. Chapter 2:Gaara

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I disappeared in a swirl of sand only to reappear in front of the door to the library, as more guards fallowed. I busted in, not caring if I ripped the door off its hinges.

"Naruto!" I shouted frantically, searching for her with my eyes. I heard coughing and ran to follow the trail.

Around Naruto's working table was some smoke, but it was already clearing. I took a notice that for the loud explosion I heard, there was absolutely no damage, and everything was in place.

"Naruto!"

In front of the table, with her back to me, sat Naruto. Or at least I thought so.

Hearing someone call her name, she turned back. Seeing my ANBUs and me, both surprise and fear crossed her face, as she tried to stand up and step back, only to hit the table and fall on the floor again.

I looked into her eyes, wondering why such emotions would play on her face. I could see fear, alienation, and panic. I could not see the deep love and care that I used to see in her eyes. Where was it?

Slight panic started taking over me at the thought, but I pushed it away. I looked at the girl before me once again. Wait, when did she change her clothes? And her hair seemed a bit shorter. I explored more with my eyes. The necklace that I gave her was gone; so was Tsunade-sama's necklace. Her engagement ring also… It was not on her ring finger.

I looked at her uncovered collarbone. I gasped loudly at what I noticed and my lips parted slightly. Sand started to pour out of my gourd.

_Her collarbone… The tattoo… It's gone._

I had given her the same 'Love' tattoo that I had on my forehead. She begged me to give it to her.

_"This way everyone will know I am yours. _**I**_ will know that I am yours and you have loved me enough to mark me as such."_ She had told me. In the end, I agreed and engraved the kanji with my sand on her left collarbone, right above her heart. It cannot be removed.

I still remember how much it hurt when I got my mark. That was the only reason I hesitated marking her as well. It hurt her, yes, but she clung to me and when it was over, she had permanently engraved my, no, _our_ symbol on her skin.

_"Forever,"_ she had said.

It was the most intimate and profound mark of our love. And the girl in front of me… She did not have it.

My eyes radiated with anger and I clenched my fists.

"You are not Naruto!" I shouted angrily. My gourd stiffened and took a defensive position. "Who are you!? And what did you do to her?" Worry settled in my core. Where was she? Was she okay? Did that seal do something to her?

I could see the panic in the girl's eyes. "U-Uzu…" She gulped. "Uzumaki Naruto."

It was enough that I did not know where _my _Naruto was, but that girl did not even bother explaining. I had to make her. "Capture her and bring her to my office." I turned my back to her and proceeded to exit, worry eating away at me.

"Has Uzumaki Naruto exited after I left?" I asked sternly to the guards that were guarding her just a few minutes ago.

They stiffened, sensing my anger. "N-No, Kazekage-sama. We were in our position until the very moment of the explosion and-" They did not get to continue as I cut them off.

"Get two squads and go search for her!" I commanded and stormed to my office. The guards disappeared immediately. Good. They knew better than to disobey my orders at a time like this.

Once I got to my office, I went to one of the windows and looked to the village, the sandy wind blocking some of my view. I took a few calming breaths. Meanwhile, the guards had the girl sit on a chair in front of my desk, with her hands tied behind her back. Two ANBUs were on either side of her, two moved to guard my sides, and a few more moved to the shadows of the corners of the room and hallway.

I looked at my reflection in the window. There, I could see a reflection of one of the many photos I had on my desk. That one was taken that time when she wanted me to give her a piggyback ride. She had that huge grin on her face. I still do not know how it is naturally possible for someone to smile so widely.

I touched the reflection, sighing.

"State your name." I demanded, more calmly now. I turned back to look at her. She was looking around and seemed a bit startled when I spoke.

"Uzumaki Naruto," she answered.

"Former city."

"Konohagakure no Sato."

"Where do you live?"

"Konoha."

"Age."

"17."

"Shinobi Registration Number and Rank."

"012607; Chuunin of Konoha."

I closed my eyes in thought. I was getting surer that this person was not Uzumaki Naruto. She knew the former village, but did not know that Naruto has been living in Suna for the past one year; she knew the Registration Number, but Naruto became a Jonin of Suna, after she quit being an ANBU back in Konoha.

"Name of parents."

"I… I am an orphan and do not know my parents."

Actually, I was not even surprised. One more evidence suggesting that this person was an imposter. Naruto knew her parents. You do not forget that your father was Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash and your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, the princess of Whirlpool Country.

They were her inspiration to start experimenting with seals in the first place. Her shishou, Jiraya of the Sannin, thought her the most of what he knew, but she surpassed him a while ago.

"Excuse me," the girl spoke quietly, not sure, if she should continue, "Where am I? Am I… In Suna?"

"Yes, you are." I answered after a moment of hesitation. I noticed the slight widening of her eyes.

"But ho-" I cut her off.

"Are you engaged?" I asked her. The last evidence I needed to be completely sure. She seemed confused at my question. "Are you engaged?" I repeated, more demanding this time.

"N… No."

"Are you an imposter pretending to be Uzumaki Naruto?" I asked, stepping closer to her. You could sense the anger once again in my voice.

"What?! No!" She tried to protest.

"Eagle," I addressed the guard to her left. He was a Hyūga. We had him transferred to us along with a few more shinobi after resigning the peace treaty with Konoha.

"She is telling the truth, Kazekage-sama." Behind the mask of an eagle, he always had his Byakugan activated during interrogations.

I looked at him a bit unbelievingly. "Could it be that you are wrong?"

"Negative, my Lord. I can clearly read her vital signs and I am sure this person is not lying. I detect no henge or a genjutsu whatsoever being cast on her or us."

I nodded. I did not detect such either.

"Kazekage-sama," Eagle continued, "Just for the possibility of it, I believe I have to inform you that there is no damage to her brain or memory."

I took in the information. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Two ANBU squad leaders entered and stood before me. "Kazekage-sama," one of them started, "We are here to inform you that our squads have searched through out the whole village. We believe that Uzumaki Naruto currently is not in Sunagakure."

"Did you check the library and my home?"

"Everywhere, sir. She is nowhere to be found. We had track nins follow her smell and it leads to… this office and the person tied on that chair."

I was now more confused than ever. My suspicions were going back and forth to that seal she was working on, it being the only possible reason for this massive confusion.

"Kazekage-sama, if you allow," the other ANBU addressed me. I nodded, giving him permeation to speak. "We suspect that the seal Naruto-sama was workin-"

"I know." I waved them off. "But we can do nothing about it. Dismissed." They nodded and then disappeared.

I stared in silence at the girl. Her features have relaxed by now, but there was still the confusion evident on her face. I was thinking of the possibilities. Naruto had told me about what that new seal contained and how it was done, but she tried to keep it simple for me, as I am nowhere near the seal master she is.

I stepped forward and kneeled before the girl. I lifted her chin high enough for her to look into my eyes. I felt the same softness and smoothness at the touch as I would feel when I touched my Naruto. However, I did not miss the flinch of the girl at the contact. No, this was not Uzumaki Naruto; Naru would melt in my hands, even at the slightest touch.

"Do you not know who I am?" I asked, softly, as if I was talking to my Naru.

She looked away in confusion, but then answered. "You are the Kazekage of Suna." Seeing as I was still waiting for an answer, she got the hang of the question. "No," she answered, shaking her head slightly, "I do not know you and I have never seen you."

I closed my eyes. I did not need a Hyūga to tell me that she was being honest. I could see it in her eyes. She was looking at me as if I was a stranger. However, I know I was looking at her the same way. This was not my Naruto, the love of my life and my savior. This was a stranger with the looks of her.

I was a stranger, looking into the eyes of another stranger.

I stood up before her, and closed my eyes. I rubbed the bridge of my nose in thought. I could feel her gaze on and off me, before I heard her speak.

"Ummm," she looked unsure, "Please don't get me wrong, but… how come you are the Kazekage?"

I opened my eyes. I did not expect this kind of a question.

She must have read the confusion on my face, because she continued, "I am sorry, I just did not know that Suna has selected a new Kazekage. I saw Yondaime Kazekage last year on the Chuunin exams and, despite the mask covering most of his face, he seemed to be at least 40. I never heard of a new leader."

I slightly flinched. She thought my father was still the Kazekage? I have been reigning for over three years now.

"You think Yondaime Kazekage is still alive?"

She seemed confused herself. "Y-Yes… I mean, I never heard of his death. I am actually supposed to go on a mission to Suna the day after tomorrow to deliver a message to him from my Hokage. But seeing as I am already here…"

I noticed even the ANBUs exchanging looks and whispering.

"What is the last thing you remember before we found you in the library?"

She thought for a moment. "I had just exited the Hokage's office and I was headed home. I was there to report to Hokage-jiji-"

I quietly gasped in surprise. "Jiji? You mean, Sandaime Hokage?" She nodded, not getting what I was surprised about. "You believe that Sandaime Hokage is still alive and rules Konohagakure?"

She nodded, confused. "Y-Yes. Sure, he is old as hell, but I wouldn't cross him out so easily." In normal circumstances, I would have been amused by the way she described the man, who was called The Professor. However, it was a bit scary to think that she believed so many long-dead people to be alive and running.

"What happened after that?" I still had to know how she landed being here, given that a normal shinobi needed at least two days to get from Konoha to Suna.

"After we gave the report on our previous mission and I received my new one, I parted with one of my former teammates and headed home. Then it was as if time stopped, I felt a little dizzy, and…" she was quiet for a moment, thinking. "I don't know how, but I was in that library, with you and your guards capturing me."

I did not miss the shiver that ran through her body. Her eyes watered, remembering the panic and fear from not so long ago. The horror was creeping back to her face. I could not help but hurt a bit myself, for this person looked like the woman I loved with all my being.

"Untie her and give her a glass of water." I commanded. She looked at me in both surprise and relieve, as she massaged her wrists.

"Thank you." She said, as she was given a glass of water, but I knew it was directed towards me. It both relieved and puzzled me how I was able to read a stranger so easily…A stranger that looked like Naruto.

I gave her some time to calm down and think a bit myself. "Are you better now?" She just nodded, holding the glass on her lap.

"You said you were with your teammate," I continued to interrogate her, despite the false reality she believed in, "was it Haruno Sakura?"

"How-… No, I was with Uchiha Sasuke, my other former teammate. We just got back from a patrolling mission by the boarder of the Fire Country."

Honestly, I was not even surprised. "Uchiha Sasuke? Is he not a rogue ninja, who fled away from his village and is up for justice on his many crimes against Konoha and the other Four Great Shinobi Villages?" I asked her, saving most of the man's crimes unspoken.

She almost let the glass fall. "What?! H-…I don't know what you are talking about, Sasuke has always served Konoha loyally." She was quite for a moment, obviously puzzled over something. "Five Great Shinobi Villages? What are you talking about? There are smaller shinobi villages, but the ones that are considered great and have a Kage ruling them, are only three – Konoha, Suna and Iwa. "

Of course. The false reality, again. I began to think that it would have been better if she had no memories at all. This was a complete utopia.

"Tell me," I continued, "almost five years ago, was there an attempt to take over Konoha during the Chuunin exams?"

"There were rumors that some Sound and Grass nins were planning to make a strike, but they were captured before they succeeded."

This explained how my father and Sandaime Hokage were still alive in her… her world. It was just that Orochimaru never manipulated Suna into attacking Konoha. Which means my siblings and I never went there… This means I never met Naruto and never fought her… This means that in her world, I was probably still the same blood-lustful monster that I used to be.

I shook off the thought, horrified with it. Instead of her memories, that did not respond to reality, I decided to ask her something else.

"Tell me who your senseis and teachers were." She thought for a moment.

"After I became a Genin, I was assigned under Hatake Kakashi. During the Chuunin exams that year, I spent a month with Ero-sen… Jiraya of the Sannin, studding a jutsu he wanted to teach me-"

"The Kuchiyose no jutsu." I added. Naruto had told me the story; I wanted to verify it.

She just nodded, puzzled at how I knew. "Yes. After a while, he appeared again and taught me Yondaime Hokage's jutsu."

"The Rasengan."

"Yes," she answered, puzzled yet again, "After that he pretty much disappeared. There was a certain time when I used to go on so many missions, that I had no time for training. Iruka-sensei, one of my teachers in the Academy, taught me what he knew. Hokage-jiji gave me some scrolls to learn from..."

She was quiet for a moment, sorting out what to say. "I was supposed to master my Wind nature chakra and finish the Rasengan, but only got to adding natural chakra to it. For this training I was under Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou." She shivered, horrified at mentioning the latter. I have always found it amusing how Naruto would freeze when that man gave her his Ghost look. A tiny, tiny smile graced my face.

I sighed. _A different story, again_. Naruto had completed the Rasengan, calling it Rasenshuriken. I first saw it in action in a battle we fought together, having only heard of its results. I was absolutely blown away at how strong that jutsu is. To this day, Naruto still makes fun of me and teases me about the dumbfounded face I made.

"Do you have any knowledge in Senjutsu?" I asked, wanting to know how different this… this Naruto's skills were from _my_ Naruto's. She shook her head no. "Hiraishin no Jutsu?"

"No…But it sounds cool."

"Seals?" She shook her head, again. I had a slight hope that she could decipher the seal Naru was working on. So, this girl was of no help. I sank in thoughts.

"Kazekage-sama," I flinched at the familiar voice, addressing me this way. Naruto always called me Gaara, Gaara-koi or other nickname she saw fitting. She only called me Kazekage-sama when reporting a mission, and when she was teasing me. Yes, I found it strangely arousing hearing her call me that when she was seducing me. Not that I could hold back myself when it came to having her anyway…

However, when it came to the real thing, we both left the little games and teasing aside. I love hearing her moan and scream my name in pure ecstasy, not able to form any other words. In fact, it was all we needed.

"Kazekage-sama,…" she was looking down at the glass in her hands. Her voice was quiet and humble. "Do you… Do you know what is going on? How I got here?"

For a moment, I found myself sympathizing this girl. Whoever she was, I could see that she was worried and afraid of what was going to happen to her. I kneeled in front of her.

"For now, you will be staying here, until we figure out what is going on. But I warn you, if you try anything, I will not hesitate punishing you. Although you look and sound like Uzumaki Naruto, despite missing some distinctive items she always has with her, you are not _the_ Uzumaki Naruto I know; and the reality you believe to be true – it is not."

She looked utterly confused. I noticed the exhaustion written on her face; maybe not physical, but emotional. I, myself, was feeling the same way. I decided to put an end to the interrogation.


	3. Chapter 3:Gaara

**Hey everyone! :) I'd like to thank everybody who's taking the time to review, follow, fovorite or just read my story, really, it's great to know that someone likes it. :) Today's been a good day for me, so I decided to give you Chapter 3. Enjoy! :) **  
**Posted on: November 30, 2012**

* * *

My hopes to get some answers from this girl were in vain, but I stood up and walked to my desk. I opened one of the many drawers and took out something that I hid in my robe's sleeves. Naruto did not call my robe "curtain dress" for nothing.

I briefly looked at the photos on my desk, the one of me giving her a piggyback ride catching my attention one more time.

_"I will never let you fall, Naru-hime."_ I had told her that very day. But now, I was starting to doubt what I had said.

"Take her and come with me." I commanded my guards. The two standing to her sides motioned for her to stand up and they all fallowed behind me as I led them to one of the guest rooms in the tower. I opened the door to it.

"You will be staying here." I motioned for her to come in and closed the door, living just the two of us in the room. She looked around. There was a bed, bedside table, a couch, and a door, leading to the room's private bathroom. She thanked me and I just nodded.

I stepped closer. "Do not worry. We will find out what is going on soon, for I am eager to know myself. Now get some sleep and we will talk in the morning."

I started to exit, but just before I opened the door, I looked back at her and said, "By the way, you can call me Gaara." I exited.

Once I closed the door and was in the hallway, I took out a Chakra draining seal out of my sleeve and placed it on the door.

"Place these on the windows." I commanded two of my guards as I gave them the rest of the paper seals Naruto had given me in case they were needed. They took them and disappeared.

I looked at another ANBU, standing besides me. "Send an emergency request to Konoha. Tell them that we need Jiraya of the Sannin or a seal master on his level or higher. Tell them it is about Uzumaki Naruto, and that I need them here by tomorrow morning. Also, I do not want anything, I repeat_, anything_ removed or taken from the library. Dismissed."

I took in a deep breath and I just stood there for a moment; the guards that were surrounding me were completely silent, waiting for my orders. I was deep in thoughts once again. All of a sudden, panic flared in me, as I realized that tonight I was going home by myself. I don't even know where she was. I just hoped she was alive and that she was okay.

She had been gone for a while before when she went on missions, but always came back. I could not help but worry about her safety each and every time. Once she asked me if one of the reasons for my worry was that I thought she was weak.

However, she understood my worry when the Akatsuki captured me. I had never seen her so happy when I opened my eyes, revived. After that, she would take off some of her missions just to be around me, either sitting silently on the couch as I was doing paperwork, or massaging me when my neck and hand went numb. I really appreciated and enjoyed it, not having to worry about her being attacked by a strong enemy.

And if she went somewhere and did not come back by the time she said she would, I would always hear someone yelling and cussing. Then they would come complain to me how she had painted everyone's hair blue, or how she had henged herself as me and gave official orders to everyone that only Ramen would be allowed to be served in the eating places in Suna.

She was the queen of pranks. Another thing I love dearly about her.

I placed a hand on the wall supporting my weight, and let my head fall down. Suddenly, anger consumed me at how helpless I felt.

"Damn it, Naruto! What have you done?!" I shouted, throwing a punch at the wall. I watched as it left a hole, the coat crumbling and falling down. I breathed in a few deep, calming breaths.

Right after the anger, despair flooded me. I realized that I could do absolutely nothing, but wait for help. My hand came off the wall, only to rest on my side.

Naru-hime…" I whispered, "… please, come back to me, love."I begged her, preying that she would somehow hear me.

I dismissed my gourds and went home. I did not bother to turn the lights on as I went upstairs to our very bedroom - Naruto and mine's. I looked around. It was so quite; so… empty. The moonlight was helping me see as I leaned on one of the poles of our bed, gaze falling on the crimson orange sheets that covered it.

I smirked as I saw the moonlight reflecting off them. It reminded me of how it reflects off Naru's skin. I love watching her just lay there, only the faint light covering her body. I always loved the shivers she would get when I traced down her spine with my fingers, trying to follow the reflections. Or her stomach. Or her legs. Wherever I would touch, she would always melt blissfully.

I went to the bathroom and turned on the lights. I let the water pour in the tub, as I stripped off my Kage robes, the shirt and the pants I got underneath. I lit three of the flavored candles besides the tub and turned off the light.

The tub was not full yet. I leaned in front of the big mirror, looking at myself. I cupped my jaw, feeling the slight prickle. The memory of how Naru helped me shave in front of that very mirror crossed my mind.

She was such a sweetheart, carefully moving the razor blade, watching not to cut me. I could almost see her with her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and her tongue caught between her lips.

It took her a whole hour and a lot of murmuring, before she was finished and sighed as if she had fought a whole army. She declared that she has never been happier that she was not a man and she did not have to do that herself. That was the first and the last time she ever tried helping me shave.

My hands traced my throat. At the faint light of the candles, I saw one of the many fading marks, left from our lovemaking. I saw a fresher mark right beneath my left nipple and another on my abdomen. I felt like these three never faded, as Naruto keeps refreshing them every time. The oh so familiar feeling of her kissing and tracing with her tongue every inch of my body made a warm feeling settle in the pit of my stomach.

I wonder if she had refreshed the claw marks she usually leaves on my back. I turned around to examine my back and shoulders. Positive. I smirked.

The tub filled up and I got in. The hot water relaxed me as much as it could. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I should not be taking this bath alone. What went wrong? She said she was going to be ready soon and then, BOOM, my Naruto is nowhere to be found and instead of her, I find someone who looks like her, but has completely different memories.

I had never felt so clueless and helpless in my life. I knew sleep would not find me tonight. After I decided I was clean enough, I got out of the water and dried myself up with a towel. I went back to our bedroom and put on my sleeping pants and shirt. The shirt had Naruto's smell for she liked to steal it from me and sleep with it herself, saying that she likes me better without it. I have always found that amusing.

I decided I would try to understand this new seal. I only knew what Naruto thought necessarily for me to know about seals. Now I regretted not having her teach me more, when I found myself absolutely lost in the notes she left about it on the night table. These were the basic notes, the complete ones were probably still at the library.

I forced myself to catch the hang of it. I had to, if I wanted to know what Naruto did wrong to cause such results. I noticed that there were different sections, explaining the different seals she had used to complete the big one. Oh boy. It was going to be a long night, not that I was willing to spare any effort in finding what Naruto had screwed up.

I carefully examined the pages, noticing the ink that was left on my hand even after the bath. I looked at my colored hand. The skin of my knuckles was slightly bruised from hitting the wall.

I sighed heavily.

How come only in the matter of a few minutes, things went oh so wrong?

* * *

**Thank you for reading and if you feel like it, leave me a review to let me know what you think of the story :)) Am I doing well?**

**Once again, special thanks to my wonderful Beta x-OrigamiAngel **  
**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4:Gaara

**I don't write FanFiction to get reviews, I write beacause I love to. But is it seriously THAT hard for you people to leave me a simple review, either good or bad? What am I doing wrong? -.- I want to know what you think of the story. **

* * *

I wrinkled my nose and slowly opened my eyes. For a few moments, I could not register anything and stared at the ceiling with a blank expression. Then the memories of yesterday evening came back to me as a slap across the face. This is what I deserved for falling asleep anyway - a slap.

When did I fall asleep, though? I hissed at the numbness in my neck as I lifted my head off the bed and looked around. I was on the floor leaning on the bed; scattered paper all over my lap and the floor.

I vaguely remembered the moment before I must have fallen asleep. Now I noticed the sunrays coming through the window. Looking to the clock on the night table, I saw it was 7:30 am. I have probably slept for about two hours, remembering that it was already dawning when I drifted away. I just hoped that these two hours of sleep would not be vital for decoding the seal.

Not that I understood much of what I had read for the last few hours. Naruto wanted these notes to be read only by herself or a person that has about her knowledge in sealing, and therefore has left out small details, that she saw as unnecessary to add. I found myself puzzled at lot of times and had to go find her scrolls regarding the seals I did not understand. I did not even want to think what the real notes were consisted of.

I mostly paid attention to the seals she had marked as "Key seals". I went through them in my head, as I was brushing my teeth. Let us see… There was a complicated transporting seal, self-summoning seal, transferring seal and a whole bunch of other Key and supporting seals.

I "wrapped" myself in my "curtain dress" as Naru would call the action of me getting dressed in my Kage robes. So many people would do anything simply to have such robes on their bodies, and Naru here always made fun of me about it. It was even worse when I would put on my "mushroom" Kazekage hat. Is that why the Hokage never wore her Kage outfit?

I used my sand jutsu to transport myself to the Kazekage tower, despite the fact that our home was right next to it. I was not willing to lose more time in walking than needed. I had to find out what happen with my Naru and where she was.

My guards saw me as I got in. They silently walked behind me; the ANBUs and people I met were just politely nodding at me, careful not to enrage me. So, everyone knew then.

"Is there any change?" I asked while walking.

"No, Kazekage-sama. She still claims to be Uzumaki Naruto and believes her version of the events regarding the past to be true. We have her guarded."

I took in the information. So after all, it was not a nightmare. It was real.

I opened the doors to the library. They seemed to have obeyed my order, as everything was in place. It took me a moment to register all the things on the table, as there was a pile of scrolls and books. However, you could not miss the big sealing scroll. Most of it was rolled up, but the part Naruto worked on was unrolled and it was occupying most of the table's length. I examined it.

Seeing that I understood not even a half of the things, I tried to find all of Naru's notes and arrange them. It took me some time to find the missing ones and reorder them. I was just starting to read them, when an ANBU with a tiger mask appeared before the table, kneeling.

"Kazekage-sama," he started, "I am here to inform you that the emergency squad you requested from Konohagakure has arrived and is waiting to receive your attention."

I felt relieved. Maybe with some help, I will have my Naru back. I rolled up the big scroll, careful not to damage it.

"Take this scroll and the notes to my office." I ordered. "Wait," I noticed a small scroll that was right above the big one. It contained an image of a seal I did not see in the notes, "take this scroll, too." I rolled it up and handed it to the guards.

_It must be important, seeing as Naru left it this way, _I thought.

I went up to go to my office, praying that Konoha had sent someone who would actually help.

I followed the round hallway, nearing the voices that echoed off the walls. I did not want to know what was being said; I wanted to know _who _was spoke.

I quickened my step and after a few moments saw some people waiting in front of my office. The better part of my attention was concentrated on the big man with long white hair, who had his back to me. He must have sensed the guards stiffen and turned around.

"Aaah, the young Kazekage, I see," he greeted me with one of his grinning smiles; much similar to the one Naruto would give. "How have you been, Reddy?" He firmly shook my hand.

"Thank you for coming." I answered, a relieved sigh leaving my lips. "You have no idea how relieved I am to see you here."

He must have read the unspoken worry I was having and he turned a bit more serious. "Aah, don't mention it, it was nothing." He waved me off. "Tsunade just had to kick me out of the hotel I was in and beat me up to coming here."

I raised a brow. "Hotel? You mean a strip club?" I let myself joke for a moment. I could hear chuckles coming even from the ANBU guards. He sweat-dropped and I could see his face heating up.

"Watch it, brat!" He waved a fist in front of my face angrily. "The other gaki said that, if I ever dared to hurt her precious lover boy she would spill out to Tsunade about where I took her when we were on training, but I swear, my composure only goes that far!"

I wanted to laugh at his attempt to threaten, as it reminded me of the previous times when he had done so. He had acted very protective of Naru when he first found out we were together, after Naru and he came to Suna during her training years.

It was more of a teasing then, but it turned to a full-blown threat, when the old pervert had "accidentally" saw us sleeping together at Naruto's place, obviously naked under the sheets. Frankly, I let him go unharmed just because he was like a family to Naruto.

However, we earned his blessing not so long after that. When he found out that we were engaged and saw how happy my Naru was, I witnessed the first real smile on the man's face. It was then that I realized how deeply he cared for her and decided that I would not take offence in his future outbursts.

"Anyway, what is so urgent for you to especially request my knowledge on seals? I hardy made Kakashi here get on my Frog summon to come here in time. Not to even mention that Pinky threw up."

"I did not! I just felt really sick and _wanted_ to throw up, but I never actually did it!"

I traced the loud annoying screech. It was then that I noticed that one of Naru's teammates, Haruno Sakura, sitting in one of the armchairs. Great. As if the situation was not bad enough, now we had a brain cells exterminator.

"Why are you here?" I asked her in a voice that was not offensive, but was not polite either. I had my reasons not to like her. One of them was that she was a naturally talented irritant.

I knew Naru did not like her that much either, but she was her teammate and she cared. I have always wondered how my fiancée can be so generous. She had saved the pink banshee's life numerous times and never ever got one single simple "thank you" for it.

Nevertheless, do not be deceived, Naru was not so forgiving with her all the time. Sakura obviously had some anger management problems and would frequently explode, trying to hit someone. Naruto usually stuck with twisting her arm behind her back, but sometimes she came to use harsher measures.

After the younger Uchiha fled away and we failed in retrieving him, I went to visit Naru in the hospital, before heading back home with my siblings.

When I got in there, I paid absolutely no attention to the surroundings and immediately went to hug and embrace Naru, offering her my comfort, knowing she was upset. I always wondered if she truly was unable to stop the Uchiha or simply held back and let him go, knowing that she could not keep him in Konoha against his own free will.

She immediately hid her face in my chest, holding onto my forearms tightly, struggling not to cry over her lost comrade. I caressed her hair and whispered calming words in her ear.

_"Ieeh, Naruto!" _the pinkette had decided to play the voice of reason. "_How can you let him hug and even touch you?! That, that MONSTER!" She yelled._

However, she did not get to finish the last word. Having known what she was about to say, Naru jumped out of her hospital bed and roughly pressed Haruno against the wall, pressing a kunai to her throat. She had moved so quickly that I barely registered when she left my embrace.

Naru had glared dead on in the eyes of the now shaking in fear Sakura. She had the most blood-freezing expression possible, the kind of expression that would stop even the corpuscles in your veins. I remember wondering for a moment, if that was the way I used to look at people before I met her.

_"Tell me, Sakura," _Naruto addressed her, looking straight into her watering eyes, full with fear. _"Do you want to die?" _She pressed the kunai closer to her neck.

I saw the pinkette flinch and shake even harder, as she swallowed several times, probably trying to find her voice.

_"N-N-No. No."_ She managed to finally let out.

_"No?"_ Naru repeated and arched her brows, pretending to be surprised. She pressed the kunai closer yet again, making a silent scream of fear escape the horrified girl. "_If it's a no, then I suggest you do not go around making conclusions about people and calling them names, without even knowing them." _

Naru leaned closer to the sobbing girl, so that her lips were almost touching the girl's left ear shell, as she spoke in a low threatening voice.

"_Because I swear, if you ever go on and try to hurt or offend Gaara, _no_, if I even sense the _slightest_ intention to hurt him coming from you_… I swear_, whether if you want it or not, Pinky…_**I. WILL. KILL. YOU**_. And I assure you, it will not be a pleasant death. Do you understand what I am saying_?"

This Naruto gave me the chills. _What a deadly beauty, _was the thought in my mind. Naru gave one last threatening push, before letting go of the kunai, making it hit the ground with a metallic noise. She stepped back, letting the pink-haired girl slide down the wall and drop to the floor, shaking and sobbing.

_"Get out." _Naruto ordered her and she made it out of the room, tripping several times. I heard her quickening step once she was in the hallway.

For a moment, Naru just stood there with me staring at her profile. I could hardly name the feelings I was having right then, but I knew I had been having them since I first looked through her eyes, deep within her soul.

In my memory, she sighed and tuned to face me, giving me a soft smile. She calmly came back on the bed and crawled back to me. I opened my arms to embrace her again, but instead she cupped my cheek and kissed me softly on the lips. It was the most wonderful thing I had ever felt in my life thus far.

She withdrew, but continued to cares my cheek. I had my hands on her hips for support, but one moved to copy her action and I caressed her cheek.

_"Why?" _I asked, not quite putting my finger on why she would attack her teammate because of me.

_"Because I love you. I love you so much, Gaara."_

She answered me softly, snuggling once again against my chest and shoulder. I let my back rest against the cushion. I had never had anyone tell me they loved me. The closest to that was when my uncle Yashamaru told me he did not hate me… Now, having been told that I was loved, I could feel my eyes water as realization dawned on me.

_Love._ That was it. The feeling I was trying to name all along.

At that very moment, I was absolutely and undoubtedly sure that the girl I was holding, Uzumaki Naruto, was the love of my life.

I cupped her chin and gently motioned for her to look into my eyes. I could finally name the emotions I was seeing in these depths of blue. Love, care, protection.

I actually smiled. I had killed and slaughtered many people, seen and experienced all kinds of horror, rejection and loneliness in my young life, but I had not done a simple action as smiling for years.

Happiness flickered in her eyes at my ministration and her own smile widened.

_"I love you, Uzumaki Naruto."_ I told her, making her eyes water and small tears of joy left wet paths on her cheeks. I kissed her lovingly. We kissed and embraced each other until she fell asleep and I stayed watching over her, not leaving her in fear that this would turn out to be a dream.

But it did not and I could not express how grateful and happy I am for that fact. Maybe there really is a God.

Years later, Naruto thanked me for being there for her at that very moment. She actually never spoke of Sakura's outburst ever again, but I knew her better than that. I knew she has not forgotten, nor forgiven her. And probably never will.

* * *

**Dear Sakura lovers, please don't mind the bashing I made her go through, come on, she deserves it. Later on in the story she will turn to be being good, I promise :)**

**If you are wondering where the real Naruto disappeared to, I cannot tell you just yet, hah xD But soon enough the story will turn to Naruto POV and you'll find out what I've coming for her. **

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5:Gaara

**This is a rather funny chapter before the serious part begins. I hope you're liking the story so far :) **

* * *

I was taken aback as Sakura spoke, trying to answer my previous question, but probably was affected by the tone of my voice.

"I, uhhh…."

"Your request did not contain any detail whatsoever." The silver-haired man, who was leaning against the wall, answered instead of her. "We did not know what the case was, so Tsunade-sama decided to send Sakura with us, in case medical help was needed. As of my presence, I have knowledge on seals myself, although not as much as Master Jiraya."

"I see." I eyed the now blushing girl, probably embarrassed that someone else had to answer a question directed to her. The coloring of her face reminded me of another case.

After the incident in the hospital that day, she pretty much avoided Naruto and me, not that we cared. She probably did it in fear that Naru would hurt her. The pink banshee would not talk to her even when they were on a mission, which was a blessing, as Naru had put it.

During the time Naruto left for training, I trained hard myself and eventually became one of the five Kages, the Kazekage of Suna. Many came to respect me and I found it pretty entertaining whenever Naru's former teammate would try to make it up to me.

The Akatsuki had taken me and tried to suck the Bijuu out of me. They ended up succeeding, but Naruto had repaired my seal and the better part of Shukaku's chakra was mixed with my own. I was on the verge of death due to chakra exhaustion, but I had been revived.

I was then taking my time saying goodbye to my koi, standing I could feel the smirks on my siblings' faces, as I was caressing her cheeks and softly kissing her, telling her how much I was going to miss her and making her promise that she will be cautious of any danger.

Her team, along with the team of the man with the green spandex who I came to know as Maito Gai, was waiting aside, ready to take off. I could tell they were actually happy for us. Most of them that is.

_"What's taking her so long?"_ An obviously annoyed Sakura asked no one in particular, not knowing that we, Jinchuurikis, had hearing that is more sensitive. We let our foreheads rest against each other. Naruto sighed.

_"I better go. See you soon, my love."_ She gave me one more gentle kiss and went to join her team.

_"Finally!"_ The pink head said throwing her hands in the air as Naruto caught up to them and they turned to leave. Naruto gave her a dark glare and the girl gulped, already regretting she did not shut her mouth. I felt like smirking at the sight, but somehow I was not convinced that a simple dark glare was enough punishment for interrupting our moment.

As she was calmly walking, Haruno's foot sank into the sand.

_"What the!…"_ She exclaimed, making everyone look to her direction. She tried pulling it out, only for it to sink in deeper. _"Aaaaaah!"_ She yelled.

_"DO NOT WORRY, SAKURA, MY LOVE, FOR I WILL PERSONALLY DIG OUT YOUR PRECIOUS FOOT OUT OF THAT EVIL SAND USING MY YOUTHFULY POWERFUL HANDS!"_ The boy with a bowl haircut and a green spandex, much like the one his sensei had, exclaimed, and quickly went by her side. "_YOSH!_" He shouted, crouching down and starting to dig.

Just when the pinkette was about to free her foot, her other foot sank down and she fell down on her rear. Much to her shock and dismay, her hands started sinking down, followed by her whole body, leaving only her head uncovered. She struggled to get free, but failed.

_"LEEEE! WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU IDIOT!?"_ She exclaimed, panicked and frightened.

Then, I heard something that I liked hearing. Naruto finally exploded in laughter, not able to hold it back anymore. She hugged her stomach, laughing even harder as Lee tried to find a logical explanation for what was happening.

_"I-I-I…" _

_"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, DIG ME OUT, DIG ME OUT, I WANT OOOOOUUUT!"_ She screamed frantically, making everyone worry for his or her hearing.

Naruto looked at me, tears sliding down her face, as she laughed even harder, knowing that it was actually me, who was causing this to happen to her teammate. By now, everyone was laughing; I even saw the stoic Hyūga chuckle. Lee was trying to dig out Sakura, as she was mumbling incoherent words and screaming for him to go faster.

_"LEE! I AM DISAPOINTED TO FIND OUT THAT MY PRECIOUS STUDENT DOES NOT KNOW HOW TO SERVISE A LADY! WATCH AND LEARN!"_ With a determined expression on his face and flames in his eyes, Maito Gai started digging my sand with inhuman speed. Next to him, his student was encouraging him and telling him he was his role model. I had a slightly difficult time keeping the same amount of sand, as I was not fully yet recovered, so I decided to make it a bit more fun.

My siblings were laughing hard, but the loudest laughter was definitely Naruto's; one more thing I love about her. Naruto was dieing laughing, the green men were digging and Sakura was shouting. Until…

_"Wait! Wait, stop!"_ Haruno ordered and silence took over everyone. She had a thoughtful expression on her face, staring at the sand over her, as if trying to measure out something.

Suddenly, she screamed louder.

_"AAAAAAAAH! THERE'S SOMETHING CRAWLING UP MY LEEG! GET IT OFF, GET. IT. OOOOOF!"_ Everyone burst out laughing anew, Naruto fell to the ground, more tears sliding down her face.

_"Are there any animals in a place like that?"_ The girl with twin buns on her head asked, looking around.

_"Yes, actually. Although it is so hot, there are many vultures,_ _insects, snakes-"The_ Hyuuga was cut off by a loud scream coming from the buried girl. It was my sand, but I rather wished it really had been a snake.

_"SAKURA, MY LOVE, IF YOU KEEP ON YELLING YOU WILL GO OUT OF BREATH UNDER THAT HEAVY SAND!"_ Lee crawled closer to her. _"HERE, ALLOW ME TO LEND YOU SOME OF MY YOUTHFUL BREATH!" _Placing his hands on each side of her head, he leaned down to her face, intending to share his breath with her.

_"What are yo- No, nononononono, LEEEEEE!"_ She face-faulted and screamed, trashing and shaking her head, finally managing to give him a head bang. He rubbed his forehead, asking her why she had rejected his help. Frankly, I almost felt sorry for the boy, falling in love with such an ungrateful person.

_"Kazekage-sama…"_ A shinobi addressed me, having stayed aside with his team for a while, after they had come to see what all the screaming was about. They wanted to know what my orders were, seeing as I was doing nothing to prevent the girl's struggling. I sensed some villagers and other shinobi behind me, also here to check what was going on and wondering at the unusual scene.

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, LEE?!"_ The green-eyed girl continued yelling at him, while Gai was opening his Second chakra gate in hopes to dig the girl out. _"WHO TOLD YOU T-"_ She was quite for a mere moment, before

_"NAAAAAAAAAH! AH, AAAAH! IT'S CRAWLING UP MY PANT LEEEEG!"_ She continued screaming to the top of her lungs.

After almost suffocating in her laughter, Naruto managed to give me a sign to stop and release the girl. I was having fun, deciding that what was happening to her was deserved. However, seeing as my Naru-chan was really starting to go out of breath and the green guys were each opening their Third chakra gate, I released the sand control and let them dig out the pinkette.

I watched as Might Gai threw Hatake Kakashi on his back, deciding to give him a piggyback ride back to Konoha and took off running. His little clone did the same with the almost passed out girl they had just dug out of my sand. I found this to be both disturbing and amusing.

With a little help from the Hyuuga and the girl, I later came to know as Tenten, Naruto stood up and regulated her breathing. Deciding not to fall behind, they started walking off. She spun around and blew me a kiss, still not able to keep a straight face.

* * *

**Please have in mind that updates will come slowly because my Beta is busy and I've been having writer's block these days. Tell me what you expect to see in the story, I have most of the plot figured out (the ending as well) but I might add something more.  
**

**Remember to review, reviews are what makes the writing actually worth it. :) ****Thanks to everyone.**  


**Until next time! (:  
**


	6. Chapter 6:Gaara

"So," the white-haired man before me started, making me abandon my memories, and look at him. "Are you gonna tell us why we're here? What's with the brat?" He paused and looked around. "Where is she, anyway? It's so quiet here."

"That's because she is not here." I let him know, thinking how I was going to explain the whole situation, when I knew so little myself. I could see the man was about to ask, but there was a loud thud down the hallway, male voices yelling, followed by the sound of many quickened steps coming our way.

"Wait!" A man's voice shouted. "You are not allowed to freely walk around! Get back here!"

I already knew what was going on; it was a daily routine - my guards chasing Naruto around for playing pranks on them or on the villagers. This Naruto, not having the same memories as the one I knew, obviously had the same urge to prank people.

My suspicions were confirmed when I saw a running Naruto, looking over her shoulder at the guards as she shouted at them that they could not catch her. The image was oddly familiar; it was like a déjà vu. However, I doubted that this Naruto's pranks would be so effective, since she did not know the Hiraishin no Jutsu and seals.

Laughing at the lagging guards, the blonde spotted us right before bumping into us. Instead, she fell down on the ground and quickly shot back up, dusting herself off. Three ANBUs came to stand behind her. I could sense they were more tense then usual; letting my Naruto get away would not be a surprise because no one could beat her in speed even when she was not using the Hiraishin; the Thunder God technique.

However, letting this Naruto, who had no knowledge of it whatsoever, escape, was a different story. She really must have been fast; once I got my Naru-chan back, I will have her teach her own team of ANBU, seeing as they really needed some speed training.

The girl rubbed the back of her head nervously, an apologizing, yet sheepish smile on her face. "Ahaha, gomen, Kaze-, I mean Gaara, I didn't see you there." She lightly smiled at me.

"Kazekage-sama," one of the guards spoke. "Please forgive us. Although she is not like Naruto-sama, she is still very troublesome; we could hardly hold her back."

I decided not to give her the chance to ask the question I saw she was about to ask. "What are you doing, running around all covered in paint with my guards after you…Naruto?" I brought myself to use the girl's name. Although she was not the girl I was engaged to, she was still _a_ Naruto. "I thought I made myself clear about the freedom you have here."

"I'm sorry, Gaara-san, but it was just so boring!" She crossed her arms. "I had nothing to do in the room you left me stay in, and these dudes won't even talk to me!" She glared at the guards behind her. "They were just begging to be pranked!"

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. Of course. Lock Naruto in a room all by herself and just wait for hell to break loose. The girl before me was not that different from my Naruto, after all. Why did I not see this coming?

"Jeez, you're so troublesome, gaki." Jiraya said with his casual voice and his arms crossed. Maybe this replica was meant to sound angry, but after repeating it so many times, it lost it's true meaning; I wondered just how many times he had said that. "How come you're here though? Redhead said you we-"

"AAAAAAAH!" Naruto shouted, pointing at him. "ERO-SENNIN! YOU OLD PERVERT!" She yelled at him and punched him.

The Sannin rubbed his head. "Hey! What's gotten into you, you little brat! What makes you think you can just come and punch me?! Do you know who I am? I'm-"

"You're a perverted old man and the worst teacher there possible is!" The Sannin seemed startled at that statement and I could tell he was a little hurt.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me! You could have at least come to check on me once in a while instead of always violating drunken women you don't even know!" The man's confusion was evident. "What teacher forgets their student? I haven't seen you in four whole years, where the hell have you been?!"

The man looked utterly confused; his lips moved to respond but no words came out. "What?" He finally let out. "Uh, what are you talking about, Naruto? I just saw you the other day."

Just when she was about to come back at him, I cut her off. "Stop it, Naruto." I nearly ordered her. She looked at me, finally dropping down her fist and relaxing her expression.

The tone of my voice must have surprised Jiraya and he, too, looked at me. "Okay, what the heck is going on here, Gaara? What's wrong with her?"

Yet again, I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "It's… It's hard to explain. This is the reason I asked you here." I let my hands rest behind my back. "I will try to explain, but please go to my office and make yourselves comfortable. I will be there in a minute."

Naruto looked to the other two people with the Sannin, being too preoccupied with him to do that earlier. "Kakashi-sensei!" A smile graced her face, and she went to hug him, surprising him as he was too drifted off reading his book to see her coming. "You're here! Did you come to get me? Thanks Kami!" She looked up to his face and gave him a smile.

"Yeah… Hey there, Naruto. How have you been?" He gave her his usual eye-smile.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura decided to butt in.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled happily and went to hug her. The pinkette hesitated for a moment, startled, but hugged back. "I'm so happy to see you here! Finally, someone I know!"

She looked relieved, while the others looked down right confused.

"Hey, is Sasuke here too? Did you bring him with you?" Naruto asked, looking around for him. "That teme! Oh, just wait, I'll give him one hell of a spar once we get back to Konoha!"

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked carefully, already understanding that there was something really serious happening with the blonde.

"Yeah! Yesterday he was being all cocky about a new jutsu he learned, but he'll see what I've prepared for him, hehehe." She laughed mischievously. "But why isn't he here? He's always dragging his ass after you, Kakashi-sensei. I was beginning to think that you really are the kid molester you look like. Is he on a mission or something?"

The Copy nin shot me a questioning look, I just nodded. "Yes, Naruto." He answered. "He is on a mission…A long, long mission." He gave her an eye-smile. She just pouted and mumbled something about bastards under her breath.

"Stop bombing your sensei with questions, Naruto." I stepped closer behind her and she turned to look at me. "You heard how hard the travel was, let them rest a bit. Come, I will walk you back to your room. No." I cut her off before she could protest.

She mumbled something in irritancy, but then a mischievous smile played on her face. "Okay, I'm coming." She started walking off in the direction of her room.

I slightly rolled my eyes at her attempt to fool me; she really must have thought I was stupid. "Naruto." I caught her forearm and spun her around. I looked her straight in the eyes, still holding her; our faces only inches away.

"No. More. Pranks, Naruto." I ordered her in a stoic voice. The smile left her face; she knew I was not joking. There was complete silence, even from the other Konoha shinobi. She nodded, remaining silent. "Good." I started walking off and she humbly followed with two guards behind her.

Did I scare her? Never ever would I speak to my Naru that way. But this girl's eyes clearly showed that she was not her, so I let myself go that far and I was certain I could go even further if needed. I could not trust her yet, despite the fact that she was a copy of the woman I love.

We silently walked down the hallway towards the room she was staying at. I tilted my head over my shoulder just enough to look at her with the corner of my eye, and then disappeared in a swirl of sand. I hoped she got my message and would not try anything while I was gone.

The swirl left me standing in front of my home. I went in and headed towards the master bedroom. Once there, I got what I wanted and the sand took me away yet again. I reappeared in front of this Naruto's room, just to meet her and the guards escorting her. Some house cleaners were clearing the mess she had made, and they greeted me with what probably were seductive smiles. I did not even look at them.

Naruto looked just as humble and averted my gaze.

"Wait." I stopped her before she had entered her room. "Here." I handed her the clothes I took from my Naru's drawer. Her's were painted and dirty from both the mission she had been on and the prank she pulled on my guards. She looked at me for a moment and then took them. I started to walk off towards my office, when…

"Gaara-san." she called me. "Are you going to leave me to stay here alone, again?" I did not say anything; I just looked at her. The mischievous gleam had not yet returned on her face. I was somewhat happy that her face was not tense like yesterday night, but relaxed instead. Seeing people that she knew must have calmed her.

"Please take me with you, please!" She pleaded, the same way Naru would do sometimes when I refused her something.

"No, Naruto. I have to discuss something of highest importance with my guests; I don't have time to worry where you may be and what you may do."

"I won't do anything, I swear! I will even help if I have to, just don't leave me here alone! I'll die of boredom!" She exclaimed and pouted, but gave me an adorable face. Somehow, I believed her.

I sighed. "So be it. But don't take too long, or I'm going without you." She threw her hands in the air happily and gave me a quick hug; then went into her room. I addressed a passing by Chuunin and asked him a favor, giving him some money. Not a minute had passed by, and Naruto came out, wearing the clothes I gave her.

"They fit me perfectly! How did you know?" She looked at the buttoned shirt and black skirt with an orange flower on it. _Of course I know, I live with the real you._ I thought, but I never said it.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. :) Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming, reviews inspire me. :3**

**Happy holidays!:3**


	7. Chapter 7:Gaara

**Happy New Year everyone! Here's a long chapter to make it up for the long wait.  
**

* * *

I entered my office, followed by three guards while carrying the scrolls and notes, Naruto following me as well. I motioned for her to sit on the couch and gave her a warning look; she threw her hands defensively up in the air, silently telling me that there was nothing for me to worry about. I sat behind my desk, my fingers coming to rest under my lips. I looked around.

Jiraya of the Sannin was leaning by one of the windows with his arms crossed; Hatake Kakashi was by his side, looking at Naruto; Haruno Sakura was on the other side of the couch, watching Naruto as well. Naruto was looking around with her legs crossed on the couch. This place must have looked more welcoming to her at that moment than yesterday evening. _The sooner we start, the sooner I will have my Naruto back_. I motioned for the guards to give me the scrolls. But before that…

"Haruno Sakura," I addressed her, making her jump slightly.

"H-Hai?"

"Although the problem we have here is nothing lower than of highest importance, medical skills are not needed. However, because you are here anyway, your help will be highly appreciated in the hospital if you have the wish to be of any help."

"Of course, Kazekage-sama. I will gladly help wherever I am needed." She silently walked out, escorted by one of my guards who had withdrawn into the shadows of the room. I leaned back in my chair.

"Spit it out already." Jiraya said, looking out the window. "What's with her?"

I let out a heavy sigh. I had to tell them everything I knew about Naru's disappearance.

"As I told you before, Naruto is not here." That made the man look at me questioningly, and the present Naruto to protest before I glared at her again and she fell silent.

"Who is she then, Gaara-sama?" Kakashi asked and glared suspiciously at her.

"I am not sure." They waited for me to explain. "Yesterday night around 8 pm I decided that it was time to go home and went to check on Naruto in the library. She has been working on a new seal for over a month now. Not even 15 minutes after I had exited, the electricity flickered and there was a loud explosion from the library. I went there with my guards. Everything was in place; there was not even a sign of the massive explosion that we heard."

I paused for a moment, letting them take in the information. "When I got there, I found her." I motioned to the present Naruto. "She had different clothes on and when we investigated her, she seemed to believe a completely different reality. She believes she is a Chuunin of Konoha and she does not know about her parents." I paused for a moment, gathering my thoughts, and then continued.

"The last thing she remembers before we found her here is that she was just back from a mission with Uchiha Sasuke in the office of the Sandaime Hokage, receiving a new mission concerning my father, the Yondaime Kazekage. As we all know, the last two men are long dead and the Uchiha is an international criminal, who will be undoubtedly killed if he ever dared to place foot near Konoha."

I saw the shock and massive confusion on Naruto's face and the growing suspicion coming from Jiraya and Kakashi as they both carefully studied her with their eyes.

"An imposter?" Kakashi asked, narrowing his visible eye. He moved away his hitai-ate and looked at her with his Sharingan. "No, that's her true appearance." He concluded, covering his left eye and thoughtfully looking at her once again.

"Memory damage?" Jiraya asked.

I shook my head no. "The Hyuuga we transferred from Konoha is certain that she is absolutely healthy." I motioned for Naruto to come to me. She came, unsure, shooting questioning looks at the three of us, silently asking for answers. How I wished I had these answers.

I stood up, raised my hand and with one swift movement and unbuttoned her shirt halfway. At first she did not register what I did, but then blushed heavily and tried to button it up.

"W-What the hell are you doing?! When did you do it?!"

I was not surprised she did not feel me doing it. She did not know, but I had unbuttoned this shirt many times before, although it was with a completely different intention. I put my left hand on hers, stopping her, and with my other hand I uncovered her left shoulder. Many of Naru's ninja outfits showed it off, so the two men knew of her mark. They gasped in surprise when they saw it was missing and Jiraya touched her collarbone just to be sure.

"Hey! Watch it, Ero-sennin!"

He ignored her. "Was it removed?"

"Nothing can remove it. It is simply impossible." And it was true. The tone of my voice convinced them completely. "You probably noticed that she is not wearing Tsunade-sama's necklace either." They both nodded. "And…" I lifted her hand for them to see that her engagement ring was missing as well. They noticed and looked at me, expecting to see me hurt, but I just kept my impassive expression.

"I see."

"A different body, maybe?" Kakashi suggested.

Jiraya looked thoughtful. "Along with the false reality thing and the mark missing, I think that it is highly possible. The thing, though, is how? I've never seen or heard of someone changing bodies except that old snake Orochimaru, but doing so, he always managed to retain his memories."

"I believe that the truth lies in the seal Naruto made." I explained, motioning to the scrolls and notes on my desk. "This is it." I showed them the big scroll. "These are her detailed notes on it and this," I spoke as I showed them the other scroll, "was with the main one. This is what I needed you for; I need this seal deciphered to get my Naru back." I let the worry show on my face. Jiraya looked at me for a moment and then sighed. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"You sure have a lot of things on your shoulders, kiddo." He took the big scroll. "I'm gonna take a look at it first. Do you mind us staying here? We might need to ask you more questions to make the puzzle click."

"Not at all, I've canceled my meetings for today. If you need something else, please let me know. I will be here doing paperwork."

The Sannin placed the scroll on the floor and unrolled most of it. His eyes widened at the sight of the complex content of the scroll. He poured chakra in it and large circles emerged, going up the walls and the ceiling. We all looked around incredulously.

Jiraya smirked, looking around. "Damn. I knew that the little gaki has surpassed me, but I never expected something as complex as this." Then he smiled fondly and said in a warm voice to nobody in particular, "You are just like your father, aren't you Naruto?"

We all ignored the small "Eh?" that came from the present Naruto. It really must have been confusing for her. The two men got to work and I went to sit behind my desk, glancing at a group of characters on the floor as I did so. I took my pen and proceeded in signing the paperwork on my desk. It was not something I enjoyed, but I was rather happy that I was helping my village. The fact that someone needed me, the fact that the village needed me, made the effort worth it.

The present Naruto just stood there, looking around. After some time, she sat on the arm of the couch that was inches away from desk and stared intensely at me. Her foot was tapping and she was chewing her bottom lip with a great effort.

When I saw she was not going to stop staring, I put my pen down. "I told you it was not a good idea for you to come with me." I looked at her. Her brows furrowed pleadingly. I sighed in defeat and nodded to her. Then she stood up and exploded with questions.

"Why are you speaking of me in third person? Why do you all say I'm gone when I'm standing right here? Why do your guards call me Naruto-sama? How come Jiji's dead? I saw him yesterday! Why do you say Sasuke is a criminal? Why are you saying I created this seal? I don't even know about simple storage seals! Who's Tsunade and why should I have her necklace? Aren't they here to take me back home? You know my father? Different body? AND WHAT MARK?!"

She almost suffocated from asking so many questions in one breath and fell back on the couch, breathing deeply. Her eyes watered at how confused and clueless she felt. I went to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Calm down and stop crying."

"I'm not crying." She shot back at me in a quiet voice, not in the mood to protest properly. She brushed away the unshed tears and looked away from me. I went to my desk and gave her a sign to come along. I motioned for her to sit in my chair. She sat and looked at me questioningly.

There was a knock on the door and the Chuunin I met when Naruto was changing came in with a big pack. He put it on my desk and exited after I thanked him. I opened it and took out a hot bowl of ramen. Naruto's face immediately lit up.

"Ramen!" She chopped her sticks. "Itadakimasu!" She said happily and attacked the bowl. _Well this looks quite familiar_. _Still eating like a real lady._ I thought sarcastically.

"Hmmmm..." She almost purred out, a happy smile on her face. "Not as good as Ichiraku's, but definitely A LOT better than what they gave me for breakfast!" She continued eating happily. "Oh man, and it's miso ramen, my favorite! How did you know?"

I sat on a chair next to her. "I know everything about you, Naruto." I let out in a nostalgic voice. I immediately regretted it, knowing that she will ask for explanation.

"Eh?" She swallowed a noodle. "What do you mean you know everything about me?"

I could not avoid her questioning look. _Maybe it is time I tell her._ Surrounding the front of my desk with a wall of sand, I isolated Naruto and me from the two men. I used my sand to remove the piles of paper from my desk, making the photos on my desk noticeable. She almost choked on a noodle and dropped her chopsticks. She stood up and leaned over to look closely at them.

"Okay." She looked at me, pushing away her ramen. "I'm dead serious now. You know what is going on and you are not telling me!" She almost yelled at me. Sigh, still disrespecting any form of a Kage. "I have the right to know! Tell me!" There was anger on her face as she sat back on the chair demonstratively and crossed her arms. Then her features softened and her eyes watered once again. "I beg you, Gaara. Tell me." Twin tears slid down her cheeks, but she did not even bother to brush them away. Now I knew I had upset her for real. Whoever she was, I did not want to see her upset despite her only being a copy of my fiancée. I felt the familiar urge to cup her cheek and embrace her; I wanted to calm her down.

"Naruto…" She was staring, but not seeing, her brows furrowed, as her tears silently slid down her face. "Naruto, look at me." I cupped her chin and made her look. I gave her a tissue to wipe her wet cheeks. After a few moments she calmed down, an occasional tear going down her face.

She had her legs crossed on the Kage chair, staring at her lap, rending the wet tissue in her hands. I sighed and ran my fingers through my blood-red hair, remembering how much Naru likes to ruffle it. I stared at the girl currently sitting in my chair, wondering how she would take in the information I was about to bring down on her. Sigh.

"The real reality is far different from what you believe to be true." She looked me in the eyes.

"I don't care, I want to know how I mysteriously got here and why everyone tells me I am not believe I am." I could see the determination in her eyes.

"Did you see the seal Master Jiraya and Kakashi are examining right now?"

"Are you kidding me? How could I miss it?! It's the most freaking complex thing I've ever seen!" She almost yelled at me, giving me a "duh" expression.

"This seal was made by the greatest seals master there is, Uzumaki Naruto." There was complete silence. The girl before me stared at me with wide eyes, her lips parting a few times, but never got to form the words she was so short on right then.

"What?! Me? No way, it would take me like a mill-" I cut her off.

"I did not say you made the seal. I said that Uzumaki Naruto did." Yet again, she looked at me with an utter confusion. "You are not Uzumaki Naruto." I waited for her protest and endless questions, but they never came. Instead, she stared at me unbelievingly, but nodded, letting me continue. Smart girl.

"We believe that this complex seal is the reason of you being here and believing to be Naruto. She must have done something wrong with the seal for the bigger portion of your reality is false."

"What is the true reality then?"

"Sandaime Hokage's long dead and so is my father, the Yondaime Kazekage. Naruto's bastard of a teammate, the Uchiha, turned out to be a complete bastard indeed, betraying his village to go to that serpent Orochimaru just to gain power in order to achieve his revenge. He made Naru suffer and worry so much, not to mention he even almost killed her…"

I clenched my teeth, the desire to kill this bastard eating at me. If only Naru did not care for him so greatly, I would have put an end to his pointless life. Honestly, I pity him. He has gone insane and the last time I encountered him, he was talking to his dead brother, much like how I used to talk to my dead mother years ago before I met Naru…

"I got that already." The present Naruto replied back to me. "Sasuke… is he okay? Where is he?" She leaned forward in the chair, making her concern evident. I could see she was worried for the Uchiha. I had seen the same expression on my Naru's face even though the bastard had tried to kill her many times. She still cared. She always did.

"I know you care about the Uchiha. I do not know how it is in your side of the story, but here Uchiha Sasuke went too far seeking his revenge and when he finally killed his brother, he found out that Itachi Uchiha was not the villain everyone saw him as. Uchiha Itachi was a true shinobi, sacrificing everything he loved in the name of peace. I do not know if I would have the will to do the same…" Why do the good people have to suffer?

"What happened next?" The blonde girl had her eyes closed, obviously being stuck in her thoughts. For a moment I wondered which details I should save from her. I understood her confusion and distrust; she has to face a completely different reality.

"This happened when she was twelve. Naru was determined to force Sasuke back to Konoha and make him stay there from the beginning. She trained hard for the next three years to become stronger, but the Uchiha never listened to her. He let dangerous people lead him and eventually disappeared after the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War."

Naruto flinched, opening her eyes. "War?" She repeated faintly. I just nodded. War was one thing I knew Naruto hated. "Did someone die in this war…Someone important?"

"All shinobi villages became united to fight against the threat and many worthy shinobi gave their lives protecting what they believe in." I twisted my answer. I did not want to upset her, nor make her confusion even greater.

We were silent for a few minutes, both taking some time to think things over. I could hear the muffled words from behind my sand wall and detect moving, meaning that they were working on the seal. I have become addicted to Naru's love and I needed my dose, I needed her by my side every single day. Otherwise, I would surely go insane and return to my older self.

"After not being able to find Sasuke's tracks again, Naruto moved to Suna..." I silently finished the story.

"Where do you come in the story?" She asked me, turning explore the photos on my desk.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto's fiancé." She immediately stared at me, a question in her eyes which I was able to read.

"No, it is not a set marriage." I looked at the pictures, longing in my eyes. "We truly love each other. She is everything to me." After a few moments of silence, I got down to explaining the whole story.

"At the time of the Chuunin exams five years ago, there was a combined attack against Konoha in which Suna participated blindly." Naruto obviously made connection between that and the interrogation from last night. "Yes." I said, confirming it. "But in this case, the attack destroyed a big part of Konoha and killed many men, including the Hokage and Kazekage at that time."

I did not miss the flinch at mentioning the old man's death. Naru would tell stories about Hokage-jiji with great passion, leaving me with the impression that she used to think of him as her own grandfather.

"Naruto, I am a jinchuuriki like you." She did nothing to hide her shock.

"H-How di-"

"I already told you, I know all about you… the real you, that is." Her shock subsided, so I carried on. "I carry the Ichibi, Shukaku. At that time, I had let him take over me and I would mercilessly slaughter someone just for staring at me." She flinched, but did not draw back; I knew she would not. She understood what it was like; people having prejudices about you and she would not turn to what she hated the most.

"At the Finals of the Chuunin exams that year, Naruto and I fought to the death." Yet again, she looked at me wondrously, but I was looking into the nothingness, the scene playing before my eyes. "She beat me." I smiled fondly. "She beat me…And then saved me."

"Saved you?"

"For the first time in my life, I felt what I had heard people call love. Until that moment it was nothing more than an empty word to me, but all of a sudden it was everything to me." The more I was talking about her, the more I missed her. "While she was in training with Master Jiraya, she used to visit every now and then. We became really attached to one another. Shortly after that, we became lovers and we've been engaged for the last few months."

I noticed the slight blush on the present Naruto's cheeks and could not help but wish even harder my Naru were here. I wanted to hold and embrace her, be with her. Now, I just felt emptiness eating at me accompanied by the usual loneliness that attacked me every time Naru was gone.

"Naruto," I placed my hand on hers, wishing that she would melt into my touch, but instead I felt her hand like a foreign body that is trapped. "Do not worry, I have the best people working on our current problem. I hope that very soon everything and everybody will come into place."

"What's going to happen once I go back? Where is "back" actually? How do you know it is not your reality that's false?"

"What I suspect is that Naru created you with this seal, but I cannot be sure. However, whatever she did, she _did _it, therefore it is not real and it is not the true world. I'm sorry." I stood up. "I know it's been too much for you. I will proceed to doing paperwork and you are free to explore the village and think things over if you wish, but mind what you do. My guards will be watching you."

The girl exited with two ANBU following her. I needed time to think things over myself, so I got to the routine stamping and signing papers, not paying the slightest attention to what I was doing. My mind was somewhere else with somebody else.

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far. ^.^ In the next chapter, Gaara may or may not go insane...just sayin'. :D **

**Remember, each review increases the possibility of Gaara and Naru getting back together by 1%. **

**Fact: Author is desperate for reviews. :D**


	8. Chapter 8:Gaara

**Special thanks to the lovely XLucy0117X for beta'ing this. ^^**

* * *

I was laying with my eyes closed as I felt a warm body cuddling to my bare chest. I circled the body with my arms and inhaled the sweet scent.

"Gaara…" A soft voice that I knew too well made me open my eyes slowly just to see shining golden hair. I felt so much at peace as I embraced her naked torso, pressing her against me and tangling my fingers in her hair. I felt like I was floating, her heartbeat and her warm breath on my neck making me forget all problems.

"Gaara…" She whispered again and I embraced her more tightly.

"Naru-koi…"

"My love…" She placed light kisses on my neck that made me quiver. "Help me, Gaara." She whispered to my ear in a shaky voice. "Gaara, I'm scared, help me…" She started sobbing, her tears wetting my shoulder as she pressed harder against me.

I wanted to speak but I could not find the ability to do so; I wanted to ask her, to look at her, but I never saw her face. I could only embrace her and listen to her cry.

"GAAARAAAA!" She screamed to the top of her lungs, making me wake up abruptly. A sense of fear was pooling at the bottom of my stomach.

"Wake up, Gaara." My sister told me. "You've fallen asleep." I had the side of my face pressed to a hard surface. I lifted myself off the table, supported by my arms. I looked around. I was in the meeting room. Since yesterday morning, when the help from Konoha came, I have not slept. Deciding that it was better to do something than to think and worry about Naru, I did all my paperwork for a week forward and attended all my meetings.

I must have fallen asleep after today's long meetings and endless paperwork. This whole thing must have drained my energy, even though I was used not to sleeping from my earlier years. I rubbed the back of my neck, noticing it was a bit stiff from the uncomfortable position I had slept in.

"Temari? When did you get back?" I asked in a hoarse voice. "Is Kankuro here too?"

"I just got back from that boring mission you gave me and yes," she answered me while opening a window, "Kankuro's back as well. He went to leave the report in your office, but you weren't there." I looked out the window; it was early evening outside.

"Geez, Gaara, you look like you've been to a war. What's wrong, little brother?"

"I…" I was feeling fear, but did not know why.

Temari looked around. "Where's Naru-chan?" The blood drained from my face at hearing her name as I remembered my dream and the recent events I had taken the luxury to ignore until I woke up fully. "Is she on a missi-...GAARA!" I stormed out of the room, knocking back the chair I was sitting on. "Gaara! Where are you going?"

I could not care less about my sister at that moment. I ran down the halls with my shinobi speed, making whoever was in my way to press against the wall. Right then I had time for no one. The guards in front of the doors to the library got my intentions and backed off; they knew better than to stay in my way.

"Don't let anyone in." I ordered for I was hearing Temari's footsteps closing in. I almost ripped the door off its hinges, slamming it closed behind me. Kakashi was sitting and listening to something Master Jiraya was telling him. I looked around, there were many scrolls on the floor, but the big seal was rolled up and placed on the table.

"The seal!" My voice was stern, not letting the panic be evident. "What happened with the seal? Did you figure it out?" The two men exchanged glances.

"Gaara-sama…" Kakashi started off hesitantly. It was enough for me to understand.

"How much longer is it needed for two seal masters to figure out a seal that a single person made?" I asked them angrily, hardly controlling my dismay.

"It is not as easy as you think, Gaara-sama."

"I know it's not, Hatake!" I snapped at him. "That is why I called you two here. I would have done it myself if I could."

"Calm down, Kazekage." The white-haired man addressed me in a hard voice. He had his arms crossed but then let them fall to his sides and he sighed heavily. "I am sorry, Gaara." He said, averting my gaze. "We can't do anything."

Fear and despair went like electricity through my veins. "No…" My voice was shaky.

"Using this seal, Naruto has created another dimension in which the reality does not match the reality we know. There is no telling if people and places will be the same and if time will float at the same speed. Most of the seals we understand, but there are a few that are highly complex and require way more knowledge that Kakashi and I have."

"Then learn!"

"It would take months, if not even years."

"Moreover," Kakashi joined, "this is a one-way seal, meaning that only Naruto herself can avert it for she is the only one that can cope with the required seals nonetheless."

"Naruto?" I felt like I wanted to let out a bitter laugh. "She's been working on this seal for at least a month and only Kami knows where she is now!" My emotions were battling in my very core. I did not want to accept that I was never going to see her again.

"You see yourself that she had no complete control over the seal herself! We did all that we could, Gaara. We can do nothing more than pray she would manage to come back."

"You could have told me so from the beginning. Now I lost two whole days waiting for you when I could have spent them in searching a solution!" I roared.

"It's not like you have a plan, gaki." I clicked my tongue in anger. "We couldn't know it ourselves before exploring the damn seal." Master Jiraya said in a stern voice.

"You are like a grandfather to Naruto…please…" This is the closest I would ever come to begging someone. His features softened and he came to place a hand on my shoulder.

"I am truly sorry, Gaara. This is beyond my knowledge, even though I'm considered one of the greatest seal masters of all time. Let's just hope that Naruto would somehow manage to find her way back to us." I shook off his hand and stormed out of the room once again.

* * *

Opening the door, I came face to face with my siblings, guards and some of the council members. I gazed at them angrily and they parted to let me pass.

"Gaara…" Temari called me hesitantly.

"Hey, lil bro, you all right?" I looked Kankuro over angrily.

"Do I look like I'm all right, _big bro_?" He swallowed nervously.

"Gaara, is…Is Naru-chan coming back?" I clenched my fists tightly, the same way my heart clenched. I silently shook my head no. Temari fought back tears and Kankuro tried to talk to me, but I ignored all of them and started to my office. I could hear voices behind my back, but did not bother registering what they were saying.

* * *

Once in my office, I locked the door from the inside and pressed my back to it. I tried taking a few deep calming breaths, but it was in vain. It was all in vain without Naruto by my side. I felt anger and despair flaring in my very core. I took the stack of papers that were on my desk and threw them to the wall angrily, roaring.

"Gaara!" Temari was shouting from outside the door and knocking on it frantically. "Gaara, please, open up!"

"Kazekage-sama!" The council members were yelling. Such stupid people, why haven't I killed them already?

"Leave me alone!" I shouted as I threw and hit random things. I wanted to break it all.

"Gaara, open up or I'll break the door!" My stupid brother treated me.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled to the top of my lungs as I threw a chair to the door, breaking the chair into many pieces and leaving a crack on the door. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE, YOU DAMN PEOPLE!"

I did not know where I was, neither what I was doing. I just knew that the love of my life was trapped in another dimension and nobody in this world could bring her back to me. Anger let despair take the lead and I felt powerless and most of all, helpless.

Dragging my legs and breathing heavily, I went to my desk and lifted my chair up. I sat it down and sat myself on it, staring at the wall. My head moved to the side to observe the room. Paper everywhere, holes in the walls, broken windows, broken items, overthrown furniture, the photos were… wait, the photos.

The photos were in place. The more I looked at them, the more my heart was aching, immense pain was flooding me, and my helplessness was becoming even greater. I wanted to escape from the pain, so I agreed with the first idea that crossed my mind.

I reached a hand to the drawers of my desk and took out a glass bottle of saké. Most of my guests and clients love the alcohol, so I was never short on saké.

I unplugged the bottle and sipped from the liquid, it burning my throat for I had not drank before. However, I did not care. I shut my eyes closed and drank half of the bottle, not stopping. My vision blurred and my chest warmed up. I thought this would have made me feel better by now, but all I felt was more emotions taking part in the battle within me.

I drank more, my sensitive throat burning unbearably. Where was the relief? All I felt was negative emotions –anger, despair, helplessness, a bit of my old insanity showing its ugly head once again, and two new emotions, guilt and hopelessness.

Guilty, because if I were there when Naru used the seal, I would have stopped her, or I would have at least seen what happened. I could have talked her out of using the seal and come back home with me instead.

Hopeless, because all my hope fell on these two men to decipher the seal and bring her back to me, where she was safe and loved. Who knows where she was now and what was happening to her.

I put all my hope and it was in vain. Now, all I could hope for was a miracle, which I was not so sure was

possible, for I already had a miracle in my hands, and now, it was gone with no chances of bringing it back.

* * *

**Absolute fact: Each review is a consolation hug for Gaara, aww.**

**Shameless self-promotion moment:  
**

**If you want to read some GaaraxFemNaru action *cough lemon cough*, just go to my profile and find the story "Sly Little Fox". Or just follow this link s/8908033/1/Sly-Little-Fox  
**

**Bewear, the story is rated M.  
**


	9. Chapter 9:Gaara

**Again, special thanks to the lovely XLucy0117X for beta'ing this. ^^**

* * *

**xXx**

"Gaara?" I was laying in my chair with my back to the door, occasionally sipping from the bottle of sake which was almost empty, actually. It has probably been an hour since my outburst. "Gaara, are okay?" I heard my sister's voice from outside the office. I did not have even the slightest intention of answering.

"Hey, lil bro," Kankuro followed, "I hope you've calmed down now, 'cause I'm coming in." The door unlocked itself from the inside and then opened. _He must have used his chakra stings_. How I hated these things…

Soft footsteps came my way. Two, no…Three people, two behind me and one at the door. I heard gasps come from them as they observed the room.

"Gaara?" Temari called me faintly. "Are you okay?" She stepped carefully to the desk." I barely paid attention to them. I silently lifted my right leg and put it under my chin.

"Gaara, you can't just go on and destroy your office like it's nothing, you sh-" Kankuro stopped lecturing me when Temari shushed him. She stepped closer.

"Let us help you, Gaara." My sister's comforting voice offered. "Turn around." They waited in silence a few moments, but I did nothing to obey.

"Damn it, Gaara," Kankuro shouted, "turn around!" He ran to me and spun my chair around rapidly. My empty gaze drifted slowly to look at my siblings. I cracked a smile. "Help me?" A bitter laugh escaped my lips. "Don't waste yourselves. The only one that can help me is trapped in another dimension."

It sounded even more painful to say it, so I took a sip of the alcohol once again, draining what was left in the bottle. Now the bottle was useless so I grasped it in my hand. At first, it cracked a few times and then shattered into pieces that fell to the floor. Of what meaning was a bottle without its content? I reached and took out another one.

"What are you doing, you're not allowed to drink yet!"

"See if I care!" I shouted back at my sister and took another burning sip.

"Gaara, I know how-"

"Shut up." I roared eerily. "You know nothing." Kankuro pulled the bottle out of my hands.

"Get yourself together, lil brother."

"Leave me alone!" I shot up to my feet and snatched the bottle back. I looked around the room, noticing the third person that was standing by the door. "You are free to return back to

Konoha." I said quietly, staring at the floor. "Leave what you know about the seal as a report. Thank you for yours and Kakashi's assistance."

"Kiddo, look…" Master Jiraya started off hesitantly, rubbing the back of his head, but stopped when I raised my hand.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. You did what you could. Now go home peacefully." He hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. "Now leave. All of you. I want to be alone."

"Gaara," Temari cupped my cheek, "I heard about what happened with Naru-chan and you do have the right to be angry. But have hope and let us be with you through these hard times." I looked down at my sister. She seemed sincere. I knew she was hurting for Naru too, but my pain was far greater. It was funny how I could see concern in her eyes now, when not so long ago the only emotion she looked at me with was fear.

I do not know if it was the alcohol or my intuition, but for a moment there, I believed her. I believed her that this whole thing will end somehow. I believed that I will be with Naru once again and be together forever…

"My, my," we heard a voice coming from an old woman. My siblings turned to see who it was, but I already knew and continued staring at the floor. "This is hardly an appropriate behavior for a young Kazekage such as you, Gaara-san."

Chiyo-baa-sama. The woman that sealed Shukaku inside of me when my mother was still pregnant, sentencing her to a certain death. She took part in the rescue mission from the Akatsuki, but halfway she stopped and came back to Suna because Naru blamed her for her actions.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a voice devoid of any emotion.

"The news of your outburst came to me." She stepped fully into the room with her arms in front of her torso, covered by her loose sleeves. "I start to question our decision to make you the Kazekage at such a young age." I clenched my teeth and fists. I wanted to make this woman pay.

"Your fiancé's fate is unfortunate, indeed, but maybe it is all for the best." I turned my gaze towards her sharply, angry about what she said.

"What are you saying?" I asked in a low and threatening voice.

"You do not need the Yondaime Hokage's daughter for a wife. Suna's treaty with Konoha is steady enough already." She stepped closer to me. "You are a handsome young man; forget Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and find another woman to steady Suna's relationships with. Remember, Kazekage, the village comes fir-"

"Enough!" I roared and closed my eyes shut. The anger that I thought had subsided exploded within me. I spread massive killing intent around me; my desire to kill was reviling Shukaku's. My siblings shouted for me to pull myself together, my guards came to the room not sure what to do, but all I could hear were that woman's words replaying in my head.

I roared loudly and threw the bottle to the wall, freeing myself from holding it. The liquid stained the wall and wet streams traveled down the surface. However, it was not saké I wanted to see coursing down this wall, no. It was blood I wanted this wall stained with.

"You…" My voice was deep and hateful. In a mere second, I had the old woman pressed to the wall with my sand. My hand was itching for me to use Sand coffin on her, but I controlled myself somehow. I looked her up the eyes and enjoyed when she flinched and started shaking under my sand. I could tell she was afraid, she was scared shitless, and that pleased me greatly.

"Gaara!" Temari screamed and pulled at my arm, but I pushed her off. "Gaara, come to your senses!" I shot her a death glare, making her choke. I knew what she saw in my eyes. Anger and insanity. Strangely enough, for a moment I thought I heard Shukaku screaming for me to slaughter everyone. Either I was having déjà vu, or I was going insane again.

"I already told you to shut up." Kankuro came to embrace my sister for she was shaking and sobbing.

"Let… me go…" The old woman pleaded weakly.

"You old hag…" I used Naru's way of describing her. "Find another woman?" I laughed maniacally. "There's only one!" I spat out and tightened my grip. "You did so much wrong to me and now you are just looking for a chance to do even more." My voice was deep and raw, leaving no intention hidden.

"It was all… for the sake of this village…"

I snarled. "Sake? It is something good to condemn a little boy to a life of loneliness and rejection?" An insane chuckle escaped my lips once again. "The sake of the village requires your death." I spat out. I could almost feel her bones breaking under my sand's tight grip, her blood spilling, redeeming my misery. "Sabaku kyuu!"

"GAARA!" Temari screamed again, "Think about Naruto!" I froze. If Naruto wanted this woman dead, she would have done it herself. She hated this woman for she had done to me. _"What goes around comes around." _Naru told me once. _"This woman's conscience is the best judgment. _

I unclenched my fist, letting my arm fall limp to my side_. _My urge to kill subsided and my sand let the woman fall to the ground. I looked around to see shocked and relieved faces, sensing that everyone was still cautious of me. The petite woman was coughing and breathing heavily, gripping her throat. Medic-nins rushed to her side, one of them being Haruno Sakura.

_I am not going to turn into what Naruto used to fear. _Scaring Naruto away and disappointing her was my greatest fear, after the ultimate fear of losing her. The room felt crowded, too many people coming towards me and calling me. My head was spinning, I could not gather my thoughts. I knew neither where I was, nor what was happening. I felt nauseous; I wanted to get out of here.

"Kazekage-sama!" I heard people shouting as I ran out of the room, pushing away everyone in my way. I could feel the tension as I passed them, but they decided to follow me anyway.

"Leave me! This is an order!" I commanded, tripping while running down the round hallway.

"You are drunk, Kazekage-sama!" A medic-nin amongst the shinobi said. "Please, let us help you!"

My head was hurting so badly, the last thing I wanted was for someone to whisper to me, not to mention yell. I clutched my forehead, hoping that it would somehow get better by doing so.

"I said leave!" I raised my hand and a wave of sand broke through one of the windows, flooding the hallway and blocking their way towards me, pushing them away. I heard their shocked screams but it was the last thing I cared about then. They disobeyed my orders, they did it to themselves. Finally, some silence. All I could hear was my uneven breathing and occasional tripping, as I was going up the stairs to the roof of the Kazekage office building.

I pushed the heavy door open, locking it behind me. Leaning against the door, I breathed in, the coldness of the fresh night air tickling my nostrils. I closed my eyes and a feeling of everything spinning hit me, it must have been the alcohol. I slid down the door and sat on the cold surface of the roof.

Breathing in deeply again, I realized that I smell of alcohol. Great. I secretly hoped that it was the alcohol's fault making me do what I did back in my office. I did not regret it though. That woman had the tongue of a snake; I did not want to listen to her commanding me to give up on my love. And no one in their right mind did that.

I felt sick and my head was spinning. Never was I going to drink again. I could not focus my sight, I could not order my thoughts and I tried getting up, but failed. Was I dreaming? Did I really attack Chiyo-baa-sama? If it was a dream, did that mean there was some hope of Naruto coming back?

"Gaara?" Lost in my drunken state, I was startled at hearing a familiar female voice. "Gaara-san, are you okay?" I heard someone running to me in soft steps and kneeling in front of me. I forced my brain to focus the image before my eyes. Was I…dreaming? I stared with my eyes wide-open into the blonde-haired girl with big blue eyes before me. It was late at night, but I was used to recognizing her features in every way possible.

"Naruto…" I whispered unbelievingly.

**xXx**

* * *

**Please note that I made some characters go through catharsis. Eventually, Chiyo-baa-sama will realize her mistakes and maaaybe she'll take part in retrieving the real Naruto. Enough said. :D **

**Gaara's POV arc is almost done. ^^**


	10. Chapter 10:Gaara

**Beta'ed by XLucy0117X. :)**

* * *

**xXx**

"Naruto…" I whispered unbelievingly.

"Yes, it's me. Are you hurt?" I heard, but did not understand her, for I was so overwhelmed I felt like my heart was going to break through my ribcage. I cupped and caressed her cheeks frantically.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." I kept repeating as if I could not believe my own voice. "Naruto…"

"Um, Gaara, are you drunk?" She asked in a voice that was showing she was not so sure about what was happening.

At hearing her voice again, I felt even more overwhelmed. My head was spinning at an impossible rate; I was short on air and on high on lust. I pulled her in my arms, embracing her, squishing her, inhaling her smell, repeating her name. I paid little to no attention to her tension and her muffled screams. I just wanted her closer to me; I wanted to know it was not a dream.

"Naru-koi, I love you, Naru…" I pushed her onto her back, placing wet kisses on her neck, tracing her whole body with my hands. "Naru-koi, I want you so badly." Before she could say anything, not that I would have heard it in my state anyway, I kissed her passionately on the lips, tearing her shirt and fondling her plump breasts.

I mistook her trashing for eagerness; her screaming and sobbing –for moaning and panting; her appearance –for being my Naru. At that moment, I did not know it was not my fiancée I was holding; it was the "unreal" Naruto I was…violating.

I pinned her hands above her head, me being too heavy and too strong for her to escape. I licked my way down to her breasts, cupping her bottom. I was going fast, my eagerness making me impatient. I flipped her over and licked the weak spots on her neck, still pinning down her hands. I moved against her, feeling her warmth and closeness.

"Koi…" I let out lustfully.

My right hand traveled to the area between her legs, feeling her growing sensibility. She yelped loudly and tried squeezing her legs shut, denying my desire for access.

"Don't!" She cried out, shocked, thrashing underneath me. "Please, let me go…" The rubbing of her bottom against my crotch only made me harden even more. I felt like I was going to go crazy if I did not take her right then and there. If it was not for the alcohol, though, I would have never done such a thing.

I kissed her naked shoulder, only her rent shirt covering her torso. I let go of her hands and flipped her over once again, aiming for her stomach and bellybutton. I licked and kissed my way up to between her breasts, her collarbone, paying no attention to the missing mark. She did nothing to stop me; she only continued sobbing quietly.

"Naru-koi…" I kissed up her neck, her chin, tracing her lips with my thumb. I was blind because of my eagerness and the familiar body I had pressed beneath me. I held her chin with my fingers, my lips aiming for hers. I kissed her passionately on the lips, but she did not respond; even more, she shut her eyes tighter and turned her head to the side.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I forced my vision to clear and my senses to work again. I looked down at the sobbing girl underneath me, suddenly feeling her as a stranger. I gulped, not even daring to breathe. With my hand, I turned her face to me. I had neither the strength, nor the courage to tell her to look at me, but she did it for me.

The girl opened her sapphire eyes, her cheeks wet with tears, her eyes all red and puffy because of crying. I stared down at her shocked, stunned and frozen. I did not realize I was not breathing, I was not blinking, I was not thinking, and yet, so many thoughts traveled through my mind for mere seconds.

Maybe I was going to suffocate for real, if it was not for the loud banging on the heavy metal door. I was startled; I jerked up and threw myself back, my brain reminding me to breathe. I was breathing unevenly, my eyes wide, staring right at the girl lying on the cold ground of the roof.

She sat up and covered her naked upper body with what was left of her shirt. She hugged her legs and with tears still sliding down her cheeks, she looked back at me, fear, horror, and caution in her gaze.

_What have I done?_ Was the only thought in my mind, repeating, echoing, haunting me.

I jumped at the loud bang on the door again; muffled shouts following it, making me avert my gaze. I did not want to stay there; I did not want to meet those eyes that looked so accusing. The adrenaline cleared what was left of the alcohol and I stood up, the girl not so far from me flinching and holding her breath as I did so. It made my heart ache and self-loathing flood me.

I took off my Kazekage robes and went slowly to her, not missing her cautious attitude towards me. I kneeled down and threw the robe over her shoulders, still avoiding her eyes, but feeling hers burning a hole through my soul. I did not know what to say and probably would never think of an appropriate excuse.

"I'm sorry." I let out quietly, not able to look her in the eyes. I stood up and ran to the railing of the roof, jumping on the roof of another building, just to hear the creaking sound of the metal door to the roof opening.

"Kazekage-sama!" Guards shouted behind me, but I did not turn back, nor did I look back. I just doubled my speed, my only wish to get away from there. Nothing ever happened the way I wanted it to though. I heard footsteps advancing quickly, obviously chasing after me. I allowed myself to look back with the corner of my eye, noticing five ANBU and a few more Jonin not too far behind them.

I clicked my tongue in anger; the last thing I wanted was my own shinobi chasing me. I knew I could not run away from them, for I was already too exhausted both physically and mentally, so I decided to hide. Never ever have I thought that there would be a reason for me to play hide and seek with my own shinobi.

I made a Sand clone and let him take the lead as I jumped down the roof onto the empty street and hid in the shadows skillfully. I saw as the chase continued, my chasers not noticing that it was a fake me they were following. Feeling somewhat a little less worried, I sighed, only to tense up once again.

"Eagle." I called out in a calm voice, having felt his presence. Not everybody was so easy to deceive after all. He stepped out of the dark corners of the alley, his white mask making him stand out. Three more ANBU guards jumped down by his side. I could feel they were all cautious of me. It made me feel something I could not quite put my finger on.

"Why are you here? I have not ordered you to follow me."

"Kazekage-sama, my team and I follow the orders of Ebizō-jiisama." I furrowed my brows.

"Why are you taking orders from that old man? Do you not have a leader to follow?" I roared, angered and feeling somewhat betrayed. They all turned their heads to the side and looked down feeling uneasily. Eagle's team and he himself are my best shinobi, some of my most loyal people.

"Ebizō-jiisama used his right as a high-level honored councilman of Sunagakure to command each and every shinobi in times of need."

"And this is a time of need?" I snarled sarcastically. "What are your orders?"

"Bring back the Kazekage or die trying." It was enough. I was certain I did not want to know more. I clenched my fists and turned my back to them.

"I need to be alone." I said and started to walk away.

"We will always stay true and loyal to you, Kazekage-sama." Eagle said in a low and obedient voice. I averted my head and looked at them. They were all kneeling, one fist to the ground.

"Hai!" The other three shinobi confirmed –Tiger, Bear and Wolf. The corners of my lips curved upwards, forming a rare smile, which quickly disappeared, unseen to them. There was a hidden meaning in their words.

I took out a scroll of my dark red coat. Kneeling down and unrolling it, I poured chakra in it. A poof of smoke cleared to show my gourd with sand. I lifted it by the sash and placed it on my back where it belonged. Buckling the sash and tying it tightly, I crossed my arms and turned to look at them. My expression darkened. They took out their weapons and got in a fighting position. I spread my arms, a circle of sand forming around my feet, swirling, waiting for me to command.

"Your disobedience will be the death of you." I roared out maliciously and a blast of sand launched at them. They dodged it ably and threw kunai and shuriken at me, but it was all in vain, for my sand protected me no matter what. Tiger started at me with his katana, but I sent it flying and knocked him to the wall, probably breaking a few ribs.

Bear tried to cast an Earth jutsu, but I gave him neither the time nor the chance to do so. My sand was quicker than my thoughts, disarming and knocking out my enemy before I even commanded it to. Sand shuriken stabbed Bear in the right arm and hip, making it impossible for him to use his jutsu.

"Juken!" I heard Eagle shout behind me, and with chakra on his palm, he started to strike me. Sand twined his palm, stopping his chakra-charged jutsu and crawled up his arm, squeezing it, and then twisting it behind his back, making him cry out in pain and throwing him to the side. They were holding back, but so was I.

I decided enough was enough. Forming a few hand signs, the sand beneath my feet advanced from the ground to form a wave. It built up and blocked the little light provided from the moon, making it look even more fearful. I had my arms spread, retaining the sand wave from striking.

Eagle was sitting and holding his probably broken arm, but removed his porcelain mask once he understood my intentions.

"Naoto," I called Eagle by his real name, Hyuuga Naoto. He looked at me readily, the veins around his eyes appearing. "Protect what is dear to me." I mouthed with no sound supporting it. I took the expression of a cold-blooded killer and clapped my hands together. "Desert Wave!"

It was a mere second before the massive wave landed, and I saw Naoto nod. Sand flooded the street and landed on the four men, smashing them with its great pressure. I tried to soften the impact and lessen the damage, but I could not go too easy on them, for there were eyes watching.

Once the impact was over, I kneeled down and buried my hands in the sand. _They are alive._ I felt relieved. They were all beaten down and with broken bones, but they were alive. They sacrificed themselves rather than betraying me.

I started running again. Now, more than ever, I had to be outside of Suna for both my and the sake of the village. Shuriken aimed for me, but I blasted both them and their senders off. I had almost reached the border of the village when I felt a familiar chakra signature at the end of the alley; he must have known what my intentions were.

"Gaara!" Kankuro addressed me as I passed him running. "The hell are you doing, Gaara?!" He yelled by my side, but received no answer as I was watching the nearing exit of Suna. Kankuro stopped and after a few more steps, I stopped too. "Why are you leaving?" I turned around to look at him.

"I…I did something bad, Kankuro." I looked down at my hand.

"It's not just one thing, lil bro."

"I need some time and peace to think things over and I cannot do it here, where my shinobi are betraying me for some made up laws." Kankuro took in the information and nodded. I caught shadows approaching in the dark. "I am not our father, Kankuro. I will not let some old hags manipulate me."

"Okay then." Kankuro nodded. "Do what you gotta do. I will not betray you." I wanted to smile, but now was not the time to do so. I summoned my sand and blasted Kankuro off the roof we were standing on, hearing how he fell to the ground with a thud. Traitors were watching and I needed to put up a show for them to believe in. This way I would be the only one to take the blame; I did not want any of my close people blamed for it.

I jumped on the last roof before the border and then on the ground. The huge sand cliffs that were surrounding Suna offered me my escape. Not that I was going to get out so easily. An ANBU with a black mask jumped in front of me. He attacked me with a fire jutsu and shuriken, but my shield had no weak spot.

Who was he? He was not preferably strong and skilled, but I had never seen him in my shinobi. Moreover, that plain mask…I had no time to think about that then because he placed an explosive tag on the back of my sand shield. Traitor. Sand crawled up his legs, pinning him in place as I enfolded him in a sand embrace, the explosive tag he placed on me in the very heart of it.

"Sabaku kyuu!" I waited for the tag to explode and squeezed what was left from him with my sand. That was the upcoming fate of all traitors.

I took my leave once again, taking the way between the sand cliffs. At the end of it, stood the night patrols –two Jonin. They seemed hesitant and unsure of what to do as I ran towards them. They exchanged glances and got into a fight position that look more of a position to sit and drink coffee rather than fight a crazed out Kage.

I decided to ease it for both them and myself. I formed the hand signs for my transportation jutsu, much like the one Naruto uses, but without its great speed. I turned into sand and flew away.

* * *

**xXx**

It was a few miles outside of Suna that I took my real form again. I was too exhausted to use any kind of a jutsu, so I continued dragging my legs and staring down at my feet. It was late at night, the moon being the only light to guide my way. I was already seeing my wanted destination.

I felt nauseous, tonight's emotion taking control. I felt like throwing up and I dropped to my knees to empty my stomach. Coughing, I wiped off my mouth, stomach acid burning my throat. Never ever was I going to drink again.

Wanting to escape the daily hassles and just be alone, Naruto and I come here. To the oasis. Only a few knew about the place; we always found peace and quiet here. I stepped on the soft grass, hearing it scrunch beneath my sandals. I came into view of the crystal water that was reflecting the moon light.

I dropped my gourd and started unbuttoning my coat. For the millionth time, I wished that she was here with me. I made a trail with my clothing, the cold air nipping at my naked skin as I was left only in my pants.

I stepped into the water, feeling it take me in. But yet, I felt so lonely being here without Naru, this was our spot, our place to be with each other. I breathed in some air and dunked my head underwater. I do not know how long I stayed that way, staring at the rock bottom, so much similar to the one I have hit myself.

With my fiancée gone, the old council members knew I was barely holding my sanity. Did they have to try to take me off my post right now? Did they have no mercy at all? They knew they could not control me the way they did my father, so they wanted me out of their way. Bastards.

The thought of sweet revenge coursed through my mind, but I pushed it away. I had precious people, now, yes, but the most precious was missing, and that made me feel all alone again. I wanted to hold her, embrace her and kiss her. I could not swallow the thought that she was never coming back again.

I felt like screaming out in anger and so I did, bubbles forming around me as I let out the little bit of air I had left. _Funny,_ I thought, _it would be so easy to just end it all. _Before, I felt nothing but hatred for everyone and I had somehow survived. But now, when the person I love the most was missing, I felt like dying.

Despite the tearing pain in my heart, I could not take my own life and leave her, for I knew she would follow suit. I shot out of the lake, coughing and trying to stabilize my breathing. I crawled out of the water, too exhausted and too dizzy to walk. My pants were drenched and the cold night air nipped at my skin, but I did not care. I was on my hands and knees, watching as drops of water fell to the soft grass.

I looked up to the moon. I have done many wrong deeds in my life, but this was the ultimate punishment –wrenching your love from your arms. I griped fists full of grass, shaking with anger and dismay.

"Naruto…" I whispered in a shaky voice, gripping the grass harder. "NARUTOOOOOOOOO!" I cried out to heavens.

I used what little energy I had left to crawl to my coat. I opened my inner pocket and took out a blue ribbon with an orange naruto noodle attached to it. It was a gift from Naruto, which I always had with me. I put it around my neck where it belonged.

At the verge of my power, I collapsed on my back and stared at the moon, feeling the soft bed the grass provided. Naruto and I often used to sleep here, enjoying each other's presence. I realized I had my palm locked around the necklace. Despite my utter emotional pain, I smiled softly at the memory of Naruto.

I turned to the side, my mind offering me memories of how I had embraced Naruto right on that spot. My eyes closed on their own accord and sleep took me away.

I was known with having an unusually unhappy life, but these three days have been the worst of all, and the sad part was that I knew there was even more to come.

* * *

**And with that, Gaara's POV is officially over. For now. ****I plan this whole story to be about 30 chapters long, +/- a few chappies. **Sigh, I just wanna go hug Gaara. :(  


**Some of you may have already figured out where the real Naruto's at. Good, you get a cookie! x) **

******Thank you everyone who reviewed, faved, etc. It makes me really happy. ^^ **Reviews feed author's soul. *-* 


	11. Chapter 11:Naruto

**Real Naruto's POV.  
**

**xXx****  
**

"**Fuin**!" Everything started spinning. I felt like I was being sucked into an abyss, my vision was blurred, I was short on air. Some kind of a power, like a strong wind, hit me, and instinctively I covered my eyes with my forearm. I tried to look, but a bright light and a shaking feeling made it impossible.

A deafening noise, much similar to the Chidori, surrounded me and made me wish I was deaf. I opened my eyes for a second just to see I was rapidly falling down towards the hard ground. Having my ninja reflexes, I rolled over my head and sat on the ground. I took a big calming breath.

It was dark. I looked around to register where I was. I felt something friable under my hands – the familiar feeling of sand. So, I was in Suna. I looked around and indeed recognized some of the buildings. I pushed my ruffled hair off of my face and tried to regulate my breathing. What the heck happened? I was supposed to travel in time, not land somewhere random in Suna.

_Damn it, another epic fail. Maybe I should just leave it and go home to Gaara. _I smirked at the thought of what was awaiting me at home. After all, there was no point in struggling with the seal anymore, it has done nothing more than just help me almost smash my head.

I got on my feet and rubbed my sore rear. I headed home. I did not want to keep Gaara waiting. Moreover, I did not want to keep myself waiting, if you know what I mean, hah. Showing Gaara how much I love him was my main priority and I have never wanted to procrastinate it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I heard someone screaming, a female voice. "HEEEEEEEEELP!"

Two shinobi, Chuunin, were walking down the next alley. They heard the scream but ignored it. "What!" I growled to myself. I knew those two; they were definitely going to have some trouble with Gaara and I once he found about that.

Not even thinking it over, I rushed to the sight. I have been living in Suna for more than a year; I have come to know most of the villagers, even though I was thinking of a few of them as friends. It was my duty as a shinobi and as a person to help whoever was in danger.

I jumped on a rooftop and started to the sight. I heard rustling and growling followed by muffled screams.

"Scream. No one will save you from me." I stopped dead in my tracks and almost stumbled over, but managed to just lay down by the corner of the rooftop and hide myself. I knew that voice. Gaara. I lifted my head up just to be able to see, but stay hidden, nonetheless.

There, stood Gaara with his arms crossed, sand pouring from his gourd and a girl wrapped in sand before him on the ground. She had a sand bandage over her mouth so that she could not scream. Fear and horror were portrayed on her face, tears were leaking down her cheeks. I did not know the girl's name, but I was sure I had seen her somewhere on the streets. He stepped closer to her and uncrossed his arms.

My first thought was that it was an intruder, using Gaara's visual appearance to roam freely among the village. Feeling the urge to personally beat that bastard up, I scanned his chakra signature. It was Gaara's. I shook my head, telling myself that I must be wrong. I have already come across people who can "steal your face" so I conducted that there was some way to copy your chakra signature as well. I examined him closely, noticing his crossed arms – that was something Gaara would do. Even in the dark I could notice the little mole on the shell of his left ear. That meant whoever was imitating him was a professional to keep such small details.

Because of me denying it all or not, it was then that I paid attention to the jutsu he was using - Gaara's jutsu. Gaara was the only one to be able to bend sand so freely, it was his personal technique, requiring long years to be mastered. No other jutsu could fake it.

I…I didn't know what to think.

What was Gaara doing? I have had a really, really bad feeling ever since I decided to use that seal. I prayed I have caused myself hallucinations or that I have simply hit my head and blacked out, meaning that it was all just a bad dream.

"You are nothing but a creature that will be killed by someone stronger in order to prove that I exist." He told the shaking girl and my heart stopped, I forgot how to breathe at hearing Gaara's hard tone and words. "But before that, I will use you to please my human needs." He stepped closer to her. A voice in my head silently told me what was on his mind.

I did not know what to do. What, exactly, do you do when your fiancé is about to ravish some random girl and then…probably kill her? What do you do when the man you love has suddenly turned back into the daemon you saved him from?

I stood up and jumped off the rooftop landing right behind him. Gaara stopped but did not turn around. I could sense he was analyzing me, even though he did not look at me. It was an ability every good shinobi had – having eyes on your back and catching the details about your enemy before even looking at them.

Did he consider me…his enemy?

"What are you doing, Gaara?!" I yelled at him. "Have you lost your mind?!" He tilted his head to look at me with the corner of his eye, narrowing it. Then he turned around completely and stepped closer to me, closing the gap between us.

As much as it hurt my heart, I drew out a kunai. "Do not come closer, Gaara." I threatened him, but my lightly shaking hand reminded me that I did not have the guts to stab the one I love. I let the kunai fall to the ground with a clanking metallic noise.

"Why are you risking your life for someone else?" He asked me in a stoic voice, void of all emotions. Right at that moment, I was completely certain that this is not my Gaara. This Gaara's voice, despite being seemingly unemotional, held hatred and distrust, and not a bit of love and caring, no. I felt his frozen eyes stabbing my very heart like sharp daggers, uncaring and hateful.

He turned around, probably qualifying me as weak and not good enough to be worth the effort.

"Go away and leave." He almost ordered me and I could feel him ignoring me, as he slowly, unhurriedly, walked to the still wrapped in sand girl. The image of his cold eyes was still before me, killing me slowly. I had not seen these eyes in awhile and, frankly, I believed that I would never have to see them again.

I believed that I would never see this monster again.

I made a step closer feeling my heart aching. No, this was not Gaara. It was probably an illusion, a hallucination caused by a mistake in the seal. It was not real.

And yet, it felt so real. The pain in my heart was killing me, telling me that everything I had was gone.

I stared at the ground and gripped my chest, hoping that that would save my heart from tearing. I made a few weak steps towards him, feeling my eyes water. He stopped and turned his head to look at me with the same blood-freezing gaze once again. I bit my lip in attempt not to cry, I was a high-ranked shinobi, a respected fighter that had self-control. However, I could not help the few tears that slid down my cheeks as memories and inevitable thoughts flooded my mind. Fears from the past were emerging again and I dreaded that they would bury everything I have accomplished so far.

"What happened to you, Gaara?" My voice was barely audible. I tried to swallow the lump in my tightening throat. As I lifted my head up and crossed eyes with him, I could see his evident surprise and curiosity, before he hid them. He turned fully towards me, allowing the girl he had pinned to the ground to escape. I had forgotten about her, but I was somewhat relieved that he was not going to kill innocent people before my eyes…for now, that is. I could not think about the possibilities of what went wrong right now, I had something a lot bigger going on here.

I was a step away from him as I looked into his eyes. I could feel the coldness radiating from him, making my heart wonder if it should beat frantically in fear or just give one last beat and stop, for it has lost its purpose for functioning.

I wanted to just wake up and throw myself in Gaara's arms, I wanted to feel his strong grip around me, I wanted to hear his heart beating steadily in his chest, I wanted to feel his hot breath against my neck. These things seemed so distanced now, as I was looking into those unknown eyes, that I asked myself…which part really was a dream?

I stepped forward and sucked in a breath. I threw myself at him and embraced him, feeling him stiffen. It saddened me all the more; I did not want to believe it. I looked up at him to make sure it was actually him; that it was not a cold lifeless log I was holding. Despite my blurry vision from the tears streaming down my cheeks, I could clearly see every detail on his face, confirming that it was him, and making me deny it all the more. His stare stayed cold, reminding me of the way he used to look at everyone back when I first met him.

"You promised me…" I whispered, my eyes watering even more, making me swallow back new tears. I was not the one to cry over bullshit, but this…this was tearing my very soul apart.

"YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD NEVER TURN INTO WHAT YOU USED TO BE!" I burst out and yelled at him. I did not know what to do, so I tried punching him hard in the chest, but it ended up as a mere flick of my hand. "You promised!" I let out. "Don't you love me anymore?" I regretted ever asking for I already knew the answer.

The man before me had no idea who I was and what I wanted from him.

I was suffocating, I felt like dying. I felt way too weak to handle all this, I felt like death would be bliss than to have to live without his love. My brain decided that I have had enough. My vision blackened and I felt my knees betraying me. I readied myself for the hit that was due, but it never came as I let darkness unveil me, hoping that it was all just a bad dream.

Just a bad dream.

Oh, please, let it be just a bad dream.

**xXx**

* * *

**Please note that this Gaara is very, very instable and is afraid to trust anyone. Special thanks to my beta.  
**


End file.
